Monchele One-Shots
by monchelefunlove
Summary: Monchele one-shots. If you have a requests, you can just let me know!
1. New York Trip

Lea felt really excited. She was excited about seeing her parents again and to be on The View. But the main reason she was excited, was because she was going to spent six whole days with the love of her life. She looked besides her and saw Cory sleeping peacefully. If she listened really good she could hear him snore softly.

''_Please fasten your seatbelt again, we are going to land.'' _ The stewardess announced.

Lea softly tapped Cory on his shoulder. ''Babe? Fasten your seatbelt, we're going to land.'' She whispered.

Cory hummed. ''I'm sleeping.''

Lea sighed softly before tapping his shoulder once again. ''Come on babe. It's safer.''

Cory eventually agreed and fastened his seatbelt. ''That was a short flight.'' He laughed, realizing he had been sleeping the entire flight. ''Sorry for being such a bad company.'' He said with a childish voice, poking Lea in her waist.

Lea immediately tried to stop him. ''Cory…ah…please..stop!'' She almost screamed.

Cory laughed before pulling his hands back. ''That's what happens when you wake me.'' He laughed.

Lea pouted her lips and looked down. ''Well, next time I'll just let you be in danger then.''

Cory immediately felt bad and wrapped his arms around her. ''Sorry babe.'' He said while he placed a big kiss on her cheek. ''Are you excited already?''

There formed a huge smile on Lea's lips when he said that. ''Yeah! Can't wait!'' She said enthusiastically. ''I haven't seen my parents in so long! Plus, being on The View is great, can't wait for that either.''

Cory smiled when he saw his girlfriend so happy. ''That's great.''

''MOM, DAD!'' Lea yelled after she jumped out of the taxi in front of her parents' house.

''Lea, honey!'' Her mother, Edith, smiled. She hugged her daughter tightly.

Lea made her way to her dad, Marc, who was standing in the doorway. ''Daddy!'' She yelled.

''My little girl! How are you, dear?'' Marc smiled.

Edith, who noticed Cory still by the car, came over to him and hugged him. ''Cory sweetheart, everything good?''

''Everything is perfect, Edith. Thank you.''

''Cory.'' Marc said as he shook Cory's hand.

''Marc, nice to see you again.'' Cory smiled. He really liked Marc. A short man with a great sense of humor.

''Come on in guys!'' Edith politely offered.

Cory didn't hesitate for a second and grabbed Lea's hand. He wasn't afraid of her parents anymore. Besides, he had to show her how much he loved her every second of the day.

Lea looked up at Cory as she felt his hand. She was beaming which made Cory even happier inside.

They made their way to the living room where they sat down on the couch.

''Coffee?'' Edith asked.

''Yes please. And for Lea there is only one answer on that.'' Cory joked which made both Edith and Marc laugh.

Lea playfully slapped Cory on his arm. ''Asshole!'' She laughed.

''Language, honey.'' Marc warned her.

''Daddy come on, I'm grown up now.'' Lea said, throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

''You are?'' Marc joked which made Cory burst into laughter.

''Okay guys, enough now.'' Edith eventually said after the two men had laughed for a while. ''So, coffee for you too, Lea?''

''Please.'' Lea said, glad that the laughter had stopped.

''So guys, how was your flight?'' Marc asked.

''Great! Well even though Cory was sleeping the entire flight, it went smoothly.''

''Don't tell them you haven't slept!'' Cory stood up for himself.

Marc just smiled at the lovely couple. He knew Cory was the guy for Lea. He made her happy. And the smile on Lea's face confirmed that every day again.

''So do you guys have any other plans than The View this week?'' Edith asked, breaking the short silence.

''Well.'' Lea started. ''We wanted to have lunch with you tomorrow, if you would like that too?''

''Yes! Of course!'' Edith said enthusiastically. ''Wouldn't that be lovely, Marc?''

''Yes yes, it would. Always.'' Marc said.

''Great, so that's settled then. And tomorrow evening Cory and I wanted to go see 'Once' on Broadway.'' Lea said, looking at Cory who simply winked at her.

''Oh, I heard that play is amazing!'' Edith told.

''Great! I hope we will think that too.'' Cory said.

The rest of the evening went by great. Making jokes, talking about everything and most importantly having a great time. Cory and Lea went back to their hotel around 1am and they were exhausted.

''Did you have a great night, babe?'' Lea asked as she exited the bathroom and got into bed next to Cory.

''Wonderful, honey! I love hanging with you and your parents!'' Cory answered, kissing her lips.

''I'm sorry if they were annoying..''

''Hey…stop that! Don't apologize about your parents! I love them and they are never annoying, not that much at least.'' Cory smirked.

Lea's eyes widened when she heard Cory saw that he loved her parents. She knew he liked them, but really love? That was like a dream come true for her.

She wrapped her arms around Cory's neck and started kissing him deeply.

''Whoa…why did I deserve that?'' He smiled after they pulled back.

''Simply because you are you, and I love you!''


	2. Coachella

**A/N: As request, a one-shot about monchele at coachella:) Hope you like it!?**

Lea looked around while Lauren Conrad continued her story. It was pretty great how many new friends you could make on an event like this. She had had a good time talking to Lauren for a while, but since it was almost time for her Canadian to arrive, she didn't pay so much attention anymore. Of course she listened to what Lauren said, but she kept looking around to see if she could find him somewhere.

''That sounds so amazing!'' Lea said as Lauren finished a story about her vacation in Africa. ''When I hear you talk I want to go to Africa too!'' She laughed.

''Well, you should!'' Lauren pointed. ''It really is amazing! A safari in Africa is a thing you should do in your life, actually.''

''I'll definitely keep it in mind.'' Lea smiled. ''Eh, I'm gonna go find Diane now, talk to you later!'' She said, waving while she walked away.

She found Diane Kruger and Joshua Jackson at the drinks' table. She walked up to them and greeted them enthusiastically.

''It's so great to see you two again!'' Lea smiled.

They chatted for a while. Lea kept looking around once in a while. She didn't exactly know why she was so excited for Cory to come. It was just a party, a pool party with other celebrities. But she just couldn't help it.

She then suddenly saw him by the pool. Instantly, there formed a smile on her face. She didn't call for him, though. That would be a little weird, also because there was paparazzi everywhere.

''Why don't we go to our cabana.'' Joshua pointed out.

Lea nodded. ''Okay. Let's go then.''

She slightly looked at Cory while walking passed him, even though they were still pretty far away from each other.

She decided to just text him. He could decide if he would come to her or go talk to some other people. She secretly hoped he would immediately come to her. Not only because she would like that, but also because she had last saw him the other day. Since they weren't dating for that long, Cory didn't stay over that often. Also because the media would get crazy about it. But that was the reason why she hadn't seen him since the day before, around 4 pm. That's almost a whole day!

'_Hee hottie:P I'm at Diane's and Joshua's cabana, if you wanted to know..:) xoxo' _

She pressed sent before she went online on twitter. She wanted to tweet something about it. She sure knew that the fans would appreciate that.

'_I just saw a really hot 6'3'' Canadian with a tribal arm band hanging by the pool.. So happy:)'_

She tweeted the tweet and immediately got a lot of replies. She quickly logged out again before her phone crashed.

She looked up and saw Cory making his way over to her. She instantly smiled and waited for him to reach her.

''Hey babe.'' Cory greeted her, giving her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek. ''I've missed you.'' He pouted.

''I've missed you too.'' Lea giggled, caressing his cheeks with her hands.

''You do know that they take pictures of everything, right?'' Cory questioned.

''Yeah, but I don't care anymore.''

Lea was sitting close to Cory as they sat in their cabana. Her hand rested on his leg while her head was laying on his shoulder. She liked it like this. It was very relaxing. She listened to whatever this guy was telling Cory. She hadn't paid much attention and she could see Cory hadn't either. He just nodded a few times and laughed once in a while. Lea doubted it if he even knew where this guy was talking about.

''Ah, Radiohead is on now.'' Cory pointed out. ''You mind if I just listen to them now?''

''No, of course not! Talk to ya later, dude.'' The guy said before leaving the couple alone.

''What the hell was he talking about?'' Lea questioned, not able to hold her laugher.

Cory shook his head and smirked. ''No idea. But he's gone now. And I'm here with my beautiful girlfriend, able to listen to the music.''

''This is nice. This is an amazing night..'' Lea smiled, getting even closer to Cory, if that was possible.

''I agree. I love you, babe. I really do.'' Cory suddenly told her, making her tilt her head and look at him.

''I love it when you say that. And I love you too, so much.'' Lea giggled, placing a sweet kiss on Cory's lips and laying her head down on his shoulder again.

Cory kissed the top of Lea's head and took her hand. They listened to the music like this. An amazing night for both of them..


	3. Happy Birthday, Baby!

**Monchele in Mexico..**

Cory woke up when the sun rays were already started to come through the curtains. It was when he opened his eyes that he realized that the rays were shining in his eyes because they were open. He got out off the bed and grabbed a pair of pants and shirt to put on. Once he had put it on, he went to the balcony of their hotel room where he already say her standing. He quietly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her as he got there. She squealed a little before turning in his arms and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, beautiful." Cory greeted her lovely.

"Morning." Lea giggled. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Cory chuckled. "No. And even if you did, I don't care. You're worth it to wake up for in the middle of the night."

"Aww." Lea smiled, placing another kiss on his lips. "I love you!"

"I love you more, sweetheart!" Cory smirked. "Anyway, what are our plans for today?"

"Anything you would like." Lea replied. "It's almost your birthday so you can choose."

"Oh really?" Cory raised his eyebrows. "Can I have my birthday present earlier this year? Just like last year?"

"That wasn't your present, last year!" Lea pointed. "Maybe it was a part of it, though.."

Cory grinned. "Well, is that a part of it this year as well?"

Lea shrugged. "If you want to.." She smiled.

"You bet." Cory instantly answered, picking Lea up in his arms and taking her back to their bed.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lea yelled, tiptoeing back to Cory who was sitting in the sand. She sat down next to him and tried to get her phone back. "Cory! Give it back!" She giggled, laying on top of Cory now. "What did you do? Why do you smile so widely?"

"I just made a picture of my beautiful girlfriend!" Cory told her, smirking. "Can't I?"

"Yes, but why with my phone then?"

"Because mine is still in our room. But I've already sent it to myself." He smiled.

"Can I see?"

"Of course, honey." Cory replied, showing her the picture he just took.

"Ah, I love that pic!" Lea smiled.

"You should post it! The fans are probably dying to hear from you!" Cory laughed.

"Yeah! I'm gonna post another pic from here too. They deserve to hear something again." Lea said, getting off of Cory.

Lea eventually shared three pics. Two pics from the view and the pic Cory had taken of her. He watched her as she shared them on Instagram and twitter. She waited a while between the pics, though. Then the fans could fangirl a little longer.

"So, done. I just shared the last pic." Lea smiled, locking her phone. "Are we going to eat something now?"

"Let's see the replies first." Cory chuckled. "I wanna know what they say."

"Alright." Lea giggled, unlocking her phone again and going to twitter.

They read the replies and laughed. They always enjoyed reading the replies they got. Especially when it was something to do with each other, the 'monchele' fans freaked out. Cory and Lea sometimes tweeted something in purpose, just to see the fans freak out. It was funny to see and also amazing that the fans cared so much.

"Alright." Cory laughed after a while. "Let's eat something now! I'm starving!"

* * *

"Cor.." Lea said.

"Mmm?" Cory raised his eyebrows. "What's up?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

Cory checked the time on his phone and instantly smiled. "It's almost time for me to become an older man." He chuckled.

"Yes!" Lea smiled. "Just 5 more minutes!"

"I think you are more excited for my birthday than I am." He smirked.

"Aren't you excited then?" Lea pouted.

"Of course I am, honey. And by the way, I'm so happy that I get to spend my birthday with you here in this beautiful place.." Cory said, giving her a meaningful kiss on her lips. "I just love you so much!"

"Aww! I love you too!" Lea told him. "And I'm happy you want to spend it with me! I've had an amazing time so far. First Canada, now this place, it's just...awesome."

"I know, right." Cory said, with this crooked smile Lea adored so much.

She watched the numbers on her phone jump to 12 and immediately wrapped her arms around Cory. "Happy birthday, baby! I love you!"

**A/N: Requests? Let me know:)**


	4. Canucks Game

**A/N: Another request of a monchele one-shot! Monchele at the Canucks Game in Canada. Hope you like it!?**

Cory put his white Canucks jersey on and smiled. It had been a while since he last wore this shirt. It was his favorite shirt, with autographed from his favorite hockey-players. Luckily for him, he was able to wear it today again because he and Lea were going to tonight's game. He really adored the fact that she was so supportive of the Canucks. He had never imagined her to become a hockey-fan. But since he first went to a game with her, she was so stocked about it. She was a real fan now, not as much as he was, but it was still amazing that she was.

Cory went downstairs where his mom and Shaun were chatting on the couch. They were spending this week at his mom's place because she insisted. Not that he minded, though. He didn't see her so often and spending this whole week at her house was a great thing. Lea also liked it here very much so there was nothing that could stop them.

"There he is!" Shaun laughed, noticing his brother entering the living room. "In Canucks jersey!"

"Yeah, of course!" Cory replied. "Like a real fan!"

"I think it looks great on you." Ann added, smiling as she saw her son being happy. "Are you excited for tonight's game?"

"Yes! Very much!"

"Hi again." Lea said as she entered the living room as well. "I'm ready to go." She smiled up at Cory.

"Awesome." Cory replied, placing a kiss on her cheek. He didn't care that his mom and Shaun were watching. He didn't care whoever was watching. She was his girlfriend and he loved her, so he just wanted to show her.

"Lea.." Shaun pointed. "What are you wearing underneath?'' He asked.

Lea giggled and opened her vest. She saw Cory's eyes starting to shine when he saw what she was wearing.

''You..you have…'' Cory stuttered. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. ''I love you.'' He whispered.

''Ahh, Lea, you look great in a Canucks jersey.'' Ann said, adoring the lovely couple.

''When did you bought this?'' Cory questioned, loving Lea's blue Canucks jersey.

''Last week.'' Lea replied. ''Now our clothes match!''

''They sure do!'' Cory chuckled. ''Let's go now.''

They said goodbye to Ann and Shaun and went to the Canucks stadium. Cory informed Lea about the stats of the Canucks. She was a fan, but it wasn't like she knew which place they stood.

''Here's you Coke.'' Cory said, handing Lea a plastic cup with Coke.

''Thank you.'' Lea thanked him bubbly.

''You look super cute in that jersey..'' Cory pointed, wrapping his arms around her waist. ''I jut thought you might wanted to know.''

Lea giggled and took a sip from her Coke. ''You look cute too! We probably look super cute together!'' She laughed.

''We sure do.'' Cory smiled. ''Anyway, why don't we go look for our seats already?''

Lea nodded, taking Cory's hand so she wouldn't lose him in the crowd. He held her hand tightly as they squeezed through the crowd. Luckily for them, nobody asked them anything. No fans or other people who wanted an autograph or picture. They did know that there was a big chance that pictures would get taken. They were going to a sports game where a lot of people and cameras were, so they could expect that.

''Here are our seats.'' Cory pointed, letting Lea take her seat first before he took a seat himself.

''You excited for the game?'' He questioned her, rubbing her hand softly with his thumb.

''Yeah! Totally! I hope they're gonna win!''

''I hope so too! Not so sure, though. These guys they have to play against are really good too.'' Cory shrugged. ''It's still great to see their game, in Vancouver, with my girlfriend.''

Lea kissed him after he said that. It was just so sweet.

''No!'' Cory yelled, sitting back down again after the other team scored a goal. ''Damn, it's never good when the other team scores first..'' He sighed frustrated.

''Don't lose hope yet!'' Lea protested. ''They can still win! They're gonna win!''

Cory chuckled and looked aside at her. ''You're cute.'' He said simply.

Lea giggled. ''What's happening now?'' She frowned.

''It's brake, silly.'' Cory replied.

'…_Cory Monteith and Lea Michele from glee to tonight's game!'' _They heard the announcer calling out.

Cory chuckled when the camera pointed at them and looked at Lea who giggled and looked in front of her. He looked back at the camera and waved. Eventually showing his Canucks cap and putting his finger up, number one. Lea followed his moves and did the same thing. The camera went away again and Cory looked back at Lea.

''Haha, that was weird.'' Cory laughed.

Lea laughed too and looked up at him. ''Yeah..but I guess the fans are going to freak out when they see us with matching jerseys!''

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have any requests or ideas, let me know!:D**


	5. Wisdom Tooth

**A/N: ****Request****: Lea having a wisdom tooth pulled out and Cory is there to comfort her. **

Lea was really nervous. Today was the day that she would get a wisdom tooth pulled out and she was so afraid. She had never been medical brought into sleep before, at least not that she could remember. She didn't know if it would hurt, or if she was able to realize what was going on then. She asked Cory is he could come with her because she was afraid and wanted someone there just to be sure. Of course Cory wanted to go along with her. He would never let her do something like this alone if she didn't want to.

The doorbell rang and short after Lea heard the door swing open. She knew it was Cory. He was the only one beside her who had a key. Plus, he always rang the doorbell first before entering the house. He said he liked to hear the doorbell ring or something. But she knew he did it just to tease her, she didn't mind though.

''Hello?!'' Cory yelled.

''Hi! I'm in my bedroom! Almost done!'' Lea yelled back.

She heard him taking making his way upstairs and shortly after he poked his head into the bedroom.

''There is my girl.'' He grinned, entering the bedroom and wrapping his arms around Lea from behind. ''How are you?'' He asked, kissing the top of her head.

''Nervous!'' Lea squealed. ''What if it hurts?'' She pouted. ''I don't want it to hurt..''

''You won't feel a thing, honey. They know how to do this.'' Cory assured her. ''You will have some pain afterwards, though. But that's nothing very painful.''

''Cory! That doesn't help!'' Lea said angrily. ''You're only making me more nervous!"'

Cory couldn't help but laugh. Lea pushed him away from her. ''Don't laugh! I'm serious!'' She pouted.

''I'm sorry, babe. But you'll be okay! I promise!'' Cory smiled, after he stopped with laughing when he noticed Lea didn't really like it.

Lea sighed and nodded. ''You're right…I guess..''

''I am, really. So, let's go now. We don't want to be late, do we?''

Opening her eyes, she could already feel the pain in her mouth. She groaned and blinked. ''Where am I?'' She questioned wearily.

Someone squeezed her hand and she noticed it was Cory. ''You're at the dentist, honey. Everything went great.'' He smiled down at her, softly kissing her forehead.

''It sure has.'' The dentist pointed out. ''You can go home soon, we just have to do some more paperwork.''

Lea still wasn't really sure what was going on. She only felt the pain in her mouth while she also heard Cory speaking to her.

''You did great, baby.'' He whispered.

''Cor..?'' She questioned weakly.

''What is wrong? What do you want?'' Cory replied sweetly.

''C-can I..can I..'' Lea mumbled.

''Can you what, babe? What is it?'' Cory frowned, not understanding anything she was trying to tell him.

''Can I have ice-cream?'' Lea questioned while her lips formed a smile.

''Of course you can.'' Cory laughed. ''As soon as we get home!'' He smirked. ''Is there anything else you want?''

''I also want to go out for lunch…'' Lea giggled, now more aware of what was going on around her.

''Lunch? Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, you just had surgery..''

''I'll be fine!'' Lea smiled. ''I'll just take something which I don't have to chew on. So we're going out for lunch!? Yay!''

The dentist came back and laughed when he heard Lea. ''I guess you are feeling better already?'' He questioned. ''That's great. You do have to be careful, though. And it will hurt the next two three days.''

''I'll watch her.'' Cory grinned. ''It's gonna be hard, but I'll do my best.''

Lea slapped his arm playfully. ''You asshole!'' She laughed. ''Fuck..that hurts!'' She cursed.

''Karma.'' Cory smirked, placing a kiss on her head again. ''So, are we good to go now?'' He asked the dentist.

''Yes, you are.'' The dentist replied. ''Have a good recovery. And have a nice lunch as well.''

''Thank you.'' Cory smiled, helping Lea with getting up. Even though she was feeling better already, she was still a bit blank and wasn't really able to walk that straight.

He helped her into the car and then got in himself. ''Alright then.''

''Cor, thank you.''

''For what?'' Cory frowned.

''Supporting me today.''

''Any time, babe. I'll always be here for you.'' Cory smiled.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!? Do you have any ideas or requests? You can always let me know! **


	6. Pregnant?

**A/N: Another request!**

Lea yawned as she opened her eyes. The bright sunlight shone through the curtains. She covered her eyes with her hands and yawned again. She heard someone chuckled beside her as she did so. She smiled knowing it could only be that one special person.

"Good morning sleepy-head." Cory chuckled, placing a kiss on Lea's cheek.

"Morning!" Lea giggled, feeling Cory's hands wrap themselves around her.

"Do you have any plans for today?" He whispered in her ear.

"I don't think-ah, Cory! That tickles!" Lea squealed after feeling Cory's hands poking in her side. "Stop! Cory, stop!" She yelled, trying to push him away.

"Ask me nicely." Cory replied, enjoying the situation.

"Cory! Please, stop! It tickles!" Lea yelled laughingly. "I-I can't -s-top lau-ging!"

Cory laughed and stopped tickling his girlfriend. Instead, he wrapped his arms tighter around her body and kissed her cheek again.

"Finally!" Lea articulated. She then turned to face Cory and slapped his arm playfully. "You fucking asshole!"

"He! Don't curse!" Cory smirked. "Ah come on! I was just joking around!" Cory said after seeing Lea's sad face. "I love you! You still love me too?" He pouted.

Lea couldn't help but smile after seeing him like that. He was just so adorable. "Of course I do."

"I wanna hear it!" Cory pointed like a little kid. "Say it!"

"I love you, Cory Monteith." Lea smiled before kissing him. "You happy now?"

"Yeah. I am the happiest guy on this planet, seriously!"

Lea blushed after hearing Cory's comment. She always loved it if he said something like that.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She pointed, getting out off the bed.

"That's something I can't help you with!" Cory joked, spreading his arms and enjoying the amount of space.

* * *

Lea frustrated kicked against the door. She still didn't have her period, which should have came two weeks ago. She was starting to get worried now. Maybe it didn't mean something? That's possible, right? Lea kept questioning herself these questions to relax her. But she did know that she didn't have any other choice than buy a test to find it out.

She opened the door of the bathroom and noticed Cory wasn't there anymore. He was probably downstairs making breakfast for the two of them. He probably didn't hear her panic in the bathroom which was better. Maybe it really wasn't nothing and would she only worry him unnecessary by telling him what she knew now. She had to find out more first.

She quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs where Cory was indeed making breakfast for them.

"Cor, I'm gonna go to the grocery store. I'll be right back."

"What? Can't that wait till later?" Cory frowned.

"Uh..no. I really need it now."

"Then wait up, I can go with you-"

"No!" Lea said a little too quick and too loud.

"Lea, what's going on? What do you need what I can't know..?" Cory questioned while he came closer to her.

"I-" Lea started. "I need to buy a pregnancy test.."

"Honey, are you pregnant?" Cory asked, taking her face in his hands.

"I dunno.." Lea sobbed. "I should have had my period two weeks ago now.."

"Babe." Cory said, making her look up at him. "I love you so, so much. Even if you're pregnant, I do. But, honestly I don't see any problem if you are..I mean, we've been dating for over a year now, we live together, we love each other, both want kids.."

"B-but..it's so unplanned and unexpected. What if we're not ready?" Lea asked, tears starting to fall down her face.

"He, don't cry." Cory told her, wiping the falling tears away with his thumb. "If you are pregnant, we'll be ready. We have like 9 months then to get ready. We can do that. We can do anything."

"You really think so?" Lea sobbed.

"I know so." Cory smiled. "But now we first have to find out if you're pregnant. Why don't you wait here then I'll buy a pregnancy test."

Lea nodded her head shakily. "Okay..but don't be too obvious..I don't want it to come out before we even know for sure."

* * *

Cory returned with three pregnancy test and a few bags of chips. Lea frowned when she saw the chips.

"Why the chips?" She questioned.

"To cover up! I had to lay something above it so people wouldn't see it." Cory explained.

"That's so smart." Lea said, finally letting her lips form a smile.

They both went to the bathroom where Cory waited outside while Lea pees on the tests.

"I'm done!" Lea called out to him after a while.

Cory entered the bathroom where he sat down next to Lea on the ground. He took her hand and kissed her cheek before speaking.

"How long does it take till we know it?" He questioned.

"About 5 minutes or something." Lea replied, staring at the tests which were spread on the floor.

Those 5 minutes took longer than ever. Cory felt so nervous. He would actually love to have a baby, especially with Lea. They always said that they wanted kids one day, and that day might be a little earlier than they had expected. But was that so bad? Not for Cory.

Lea was nervous too. Her grip on Cory's hand tightened by the minute. She didn't know if she would be ready to be a mom. But, Cory was right. She wanted this, they wanted this. And if she was really pregnant, they would have 9 months to prepare themselves. They could do that. Together.

Once the sign on the test appeared they both jumped a little. They took a closer look to see if they saw it right. When they saw it, they immediately wrapped their arms around each other and kissed and hugged.

It was true. The tests all said positive. Lea was indeed pregnant, so in 9 months they could expect a little Monteith.

**A/N: If you have a requests for a one-shot, just let me know! I write them all down, so if you already suggested something, it'll come, don't worry!:) **


	7. I'll Stay Home

**A/N: Another request! **

Cory opened his eyes while he slowly woke up. It was still in the middle of the night, but the sun was already starting to shine above the city. He swallowed and felt his throat itching. Sitting up straight, he also felt his head hurting. Sighing, he realized that he was probably going to be sick.

He got out off the bed to get a glass of water. But while he drank it, his throat itched as the cold water slid through it, so that didn't feel so great either.

He went back to bed again. While getting in, Lea was slightly awake.

"Cor..?" She mumbled. "You okay?" She questioned sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cory replied. "Go back to sleep, honey. You have to work tomorrow."

Lea mumbled a sleepily 'okay' and almost instantly fell asleep again.

Cory wasn't so lucky he would instantly fall asleep again. No. He laid there for at least another hour before his eyes slowly closed and he slept again.

* * *

As Cory woke up from the bright light that was shining through the curtains, he already felt his throat and head hurting. He sighed annoyed and went downstairs where Lea was humming happily while she was making some breakfast for the two of them.

"Good morning!" Lea greeted her boyfriend happily as he hugged her from behind.

"M-morning.." Cory replied sickly, coughing at the end.

"What's wrong?" Lea questioned concerned, turning in his arms. "Are you sick?!"

Cory shook his head. "I'm fine, babe, don't worry. Just a sore throat and a headache...nothing bad."

"Nothing bad!? You sound terrible! You are sick! Do you want me to stay home today so I can take care of you?" Lea suggested.

"No, No! Absolutely not! You have to work on your album! I'll be fine!" Cory protested.

"No you won't! I'm just staying home today! You need good care, Cory!"

"But-"

"I'm staying home. I'm gonna call them to say I'm not coming to work today.." Lea said, already taking her phone to call them.

"There is nothing I can do to stop you, is there?" Cory asked, knowing his girlfriend and knowing she wouldn't change her mind.

"Hello? Hi! I'm just calling to tell you I don't come to work today." Lea spoke into the phone. "Yeah, Cory is sick and he needs good care. Sorry!"

Cory sat down on a chair while Lea was still speaking on the phone. He watched her every move, every smile, everything. Like he was some stalker. He just sometimes stares at her. At her beauty. He knew she didn't mind, though. Maybe she was used to it or something.

Lea finished her conversation on the phone and smiled. "They didn't mind. And I needed to give you a big kiss and take good care of you today!"

Cory smirked. "Will I get that big kiss first?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows flirty.

Lea giggled and gave Cory a big kiss on his cheek, since he was sick he didn't let her kiss him on the mouth because he was afraid she would get sick as well.

Cory growled like he had to throw up and quickly held his hand for his mouth. He felt that he was probably going to throw up, which was one of the things he hated the most of being sick.

"Are you okay?" Lea frowned, seeing Cory suddenly being very nauseous. "Do you have to throw up?" She asked concerned, taking one of his hands in hers.

Without saying more, she took him to the bathroom where he almost immediately throw up in the toilet. Lea hated seeing him like this. Cory was always so energetic and funny. But now he was pale, tired and sick.

"Sorry.." Cory mumbled, feeling ashamed for throwing up in front of his girlfriend.

"You don't have to be sorry, babe! It's okay!" Lea reassured him, drawing circles on his back with her finger. "Why don't you go back to bed? Get some more sleep? Maybe get a little better." She suggested.

"I think that might be the best.." Cory sighed. "I'm so sorry I'm already such a pain for you today.." He apologized, still ashamed.

"You're never a pain to me, trust me." Lea smiled, placing a sweet kiss on his forehead. "Let's get you to bed now."

* * *

Slowly waking up again, Cory already realized he felt a better. He frowned when he felt something laying on top of him. Opening his eyes, he smiled when he saw what it was, or actually, who it was. Lea had her head laying on Cory's chest as she was sleeping. Cory could hear her snore softly. He had never told her she sometimes snored in her sleep, though. He was afraid he would embarrass her maybe, even though the snoring was so soft that you could barely hear it. Cory only heard it when it was very quiet, and even then he didn't often hear it.

He smiled to himself, watching his girlfriend sleeping on his chest. He wasn't the only one who needed some rest. After everything what had happened, Lea needed it too. They've been through a though time together, with everything that had happened and work and stuff. But they were somehow able to do it all. Mostly because they had one another, they could do anything together.

"Oh my god.." Lea mumbled, slowly waking up from her nap. "I fell asleep too, didn't I?"

Cory smirked and nodded. "Yeah, but the good thing: I am feeling better!"

"Thanks great babe! I'm happy for you! I told you that you needed it!"

"Yes, you were right. Thank you for everything, hun! I love you so, so much!" Cory grinned.

"I love you too! I really do!" Lea replied, kissing Cory's lips lovingly.

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes! **


	8. Chrysalis Butterfly Ball

**A/N: New request: Cory and Lea at the Chrysalis Butterfly Ball:)**

Cory smiled when Lea entered the living room. She looked amazing in this dress. He absolutely loved it. He remembered that she had told him about it. She said it was perfect for that night. He had just agreed, she looked amazing in everything so he was sure she would look amazing in this dress as well. But when he saw her in that dress, his heart started beating faster. He stood up and made his way over to her quickly.

"Lea..you look gorgeous.." He beamed, "You always do but this dress is just..'' He couldn't find the right words. ''Everything is perfect." He eventually finished.

"Thank you!" Lea giggled, kissing his lips carefully so she wouldn't ruin her lipstick. "You look very handsome yourself!" She complimented him.

"You picked the suit out." Cory chuckled. "But thank you."

''You both look very beautiful together!'' Melanie pointed out. ''So cute!''

Cory smirked and wrapped his arms around his tiny girlfriend, who was taller now because she was wearing heels. ''Shall we go?'' He suggested.

''Yes- wait, no! First a pic with the whole glam squad!'' Lea said, going over to them. ''Let's take a pic, guys! Cory, honey, can you take it please?''

Cory nodded and took his phone out of his pocket. ''Alright, 1-2-3 smile!'' He laughed, noticing Lea pointed her tongue out to him in that exact moment. ''Lea!'' He smirked. ''Smile! No tongue! Later tongue, okay?''

''Cory!'' Lea blushed. ''Don't talk like that.''

The glam squad just smiled at the couple. They knew them for a while right now and also knew how they were around each other. They just thought it was adorable and loved seeing it.

''Wait, Lea! Your lipstick must be retouched!''

While she retouched Lea's make-up, Mark and Estee smiled into the camera. Cory just took the pic and took another one when they were all looking into the camera.

''Okay, we must go now, babe.'' Cory said, checking the time on his phone. ''We have to be there in 15 minutes.''

''Casually late.'' Mark laughed.

* * *

Cory couldn't help but feel a little nervous in the car on their way to the chrysalis butterfly ball. Lea noticed and placed her hand on his thigh. She caressed it softly while he turned his head to look at her.

''It's going to be fine, Cory. I'll be right next to you.'' She smiled to him.

''I know.'' Cory smiled back. ''But it's still the first event I go to after rehab…I mean, they will ask stuff..''

''If you don't want to answer it, just don't. Or say you rather not talk about it. They'll understand.''

''You think so?''

''I know so.'' Lea said. ''Anyway, we're here now! Let's go!''

They got out of the car and made their way to the red carpet. They were already used to the flashing lights and people calling their names constantly. Instead of trying to answer or notice it, they just smiled into the camera. Cory onetime slightly looked at Lea who was professionally giving her brightest smile. He grinned and then looked back at the camera's again. After being photographed together, they also needed to be photographed alone so they broke apart.

''You'll be fine!'' Lea whispered to him, hard enough so he could hear it but the paparazzi couldn't.

''Thanks.'' Cory whispered back.

After also being photographed alone, Cory went back to Lea. He also had to stand where Lea was standing now, but the paparazzi seemed busy with still taking pics of Lea. He waited for a while but nothing really changed. Of course it didn't, though. Lea was beautiful and they all wanted pictures of her, so he could understand.

After another while he just tapped his foot on the ground jokingly and checked his watch. Lea noticed and pointed at him while she laughed sweetly.

''Fine, it's your turn now!'' She laughed, walking to her next spot.

* * *

''What are you doing?'' Lea questioned, seeing Cory glance at his phone for the fourth time.

''Nothing.'' Cory shrugged, locking his phone quickly and laying it down on the table. ''Sorry.''

''Cory..'' Lea said. ''What were you watching? Was that hockey?''

''I-I..I just wanna see a little bit..'' Cory pouted. ''You know how much I love hockey.''

''You're such a dork!'' Lea giggled. ''A sweet dork.'' She corrected herself after seeing Cory pout even more. ''Is it a good game so far?'' She asked placing her hand on Cory's armchair and placing her hand on his thigh.

''Yeah, pretty good actually.'' Cory replied, placing his own hand on the back of Lea's chair.

They watched hockey together like that for a while until someone behind them called their names. They both looked around at the same time and smiled when they noticed the camera.

''Aww! So cute!'' The photographer said before taking off again.

''I'm sure the fandom will be very happy to see pics of us.'' Cory laughed. ''Anyway, have you talked about me in any interview?''

''Yeah..someone asked how I thought you looked.''

''And?''

''I said you looked great and that you're the best.'' Lea giggled. ''What about you? Said anything about me?''

''You'll see.'' Cory smirked. ''Just wait for it.''

* * *

Lea woke up tiredly and yawned. She smiled when she felt Cory's arm wrapped around her waist. They very often slept like that, twirled around each other. She loved it like that and knew Cory did too.

She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and checked twitter. She always liked to check twitter after she had tweeted something 'monchele' related, or if there were pics of them or something. The fans went completely crazy. Suddenly having the greatest idea, a smile formed on her face.

''Where are you smiling about?'' Cory mumbled, still half-sleeping.

''I have an idea.'' Lea giggled. ''Done.''

''What did you do babe?'' Cory glanced at the screen of her phone. Seeing the pic she just posted on instagram and then the text she added to it, he smirked. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. ''You just killed the entire fandom, you know that right?''

**A/N: Liked it? I still have other requests which I will write too! But since this is so recent, I wanted to write it first! If you have another idea, just let me know!**


	9. Don't Worry

**A/N: New request! Cory saving Lea's life! (sorry, I don't remember who requested it)**

Lea was walking along the water in Victoria, Canada. She exhaled deeply and felt the cold air through her nose. This cold weather in Canada was amazing for her, even though she loved to sunbath and get tanned. Canada was awesome. Ever since Cory had brought her here last year, she loved it. The surroundings, the snow, the people…it was all just amazing.

Cory was very happy that Lea liked it here so much, because he's a real Canadian. His family was also the best. Lea couldn't imagine a better one. She felt so much at home whenever she was with them. Like they were her own family.

The wind blew against Lea and she had to hold on to a tree before she fell over. She stayed there for a while because the wind was very strong. It began to snow and before she knew it, it was snowing heavily. She had to get back to Ann's house soon, before she froze from the cold. She squeezed her eyes together to see better through the snow. She couldn't see anything, only snow, snow, and more snow..

* * *

''Damn!'' Cory yelled angrily when Shaun beat him again with Fifa.

''Hah!'' Shaun laughed. ''You're not so good anymore, bro!'' He pointed out. ''Do you even play any video games lately?''

''Yeah! More lately since Lea was to work often and I didn't have so many things to do..''

''So, it's Lea who kept you busy, eh?'' Shaun smirked. ''Doesn't she like playing video games as well?''

Cory smiled, remembering the last time Lea and him playing a video game together. She had yelled and cursed everything when she got shot. But she loved to play it anyway.

''Lea's stocked about video games..'' Cory said. ''We sometimes play a game together.''

''Cory..'' His mom called out to him from the kitchen. ''Where's Lea?''

''Lea's outside for a walk.'' Cory answered, starting a new game. ''Why?''

''It's snowing very heavily..Shouldn't she be back?''

Cory paused the game and made his way over to his mom at the window. ''Maybe she's on her way..'' Cory said, not really believing himself. ''I'm gonna go see if I can find her..''

''Yes, she's probably lost in the snow..poor girl.'' Ann said. ''Be careful, honey.''

''Of course, mom. Besides, Lea can't be that far.'' He kissed his mom's cheek before opening the door and immediately feeling the strong wind. ''Whoa! I'll be right back!''

Cory excited the house and tried to see if he could see Lea somewhere. ''Lea!?'' He called out.

After a few seconds he realized she wasn't anywhere near him, and he panicked. What if something had happened to her? She had never been in a snow storm! Well, maybe she had, but not in Canada. Those were worse. He started walking towards the lake where he yelled again. ''Lea!? Honey, where are you!?'' He screamed.

No answer.

He mentally kicked himself. He should have paid attention. He should have gone outside to find her before the storm became this strong.

Then he realized that she always loved to walk along water. Wherever they were, she always wanted to walk along the beach or something. So he quickly went walked along the water. She couldn't be that far. She must have been on her way back or something.

''Lea!?'' He called out again. ''Babe!?'' His heart was beating so fast now that he was sure you could hear it. He felt so concerned, and scared and stupid. He had to find her.

* * *

Lea could barely feel her hands anymore. Her face was also very cold and she doubted if her feet were death. Moving them, she realized they weren't and heaved a sigh of relief. She couldn't stay here any longer and wait for the storm to stop. Cory once had told her that storm could last more than 12 hours or so. She took a deep breath before letting go of the tree. She immediately felt the wind push her away. But this time, she couldn't keep her balance. Before she knew it, she fell into the freezing water.

''Ahh!'' She screamed when she felt it. It was really, really cold.

She tried to get on the shore again, she could hardly move. She had to do something, but she couldn't.

* * *

Cory stopped walking when he heard something. He waited for another sound but couldn't hear a thing. He could have sworn that he heard Lea. It was Lea's scream, he knew for sure.

''Lea!?'' He called out again. ''Honey! I'm here! Where are you!?"

''Cory! Help!'' He heard somewhere in front of him.

''I'm coming!'' Cory yelled. Running towards the sound. ''Hold on! I'm almost there!''

He ran and ran and finally saw her, in the water.

''Lea!'' He yelled, getting down on his knees beside the water. ''Take my hand!''

Lea grabbed his hand shakily.

Cory pulled her up and took her in his strong arms. She shook heavily from the cold while Cory tried to warm her up a little.

''I'm here, honey. Don't worry. You'll be alright.'' Cory whispered in her ear, rubbing her body to warm her up. ''You scared the hell out of me..''

He lifted her in his arms and went back to the house as fast as he could. ''We're here.'' He knocked the door and Ann instantly opened and let them in.

''Oh my god! Is everything alright?''

''She fell in the water.'' Cory replied, sitting down on the couch with Lea on his lap. ''Shaun, please get a towel, two towels.''

Shaun nodded and came back with a few towels only seconds later.

Cory wrapped the towels around Lea's body and then wrapped his own arms around her too. ''It'll be alright, honey.''

''Cory..'' Lea shivered. ''T-Thank y-you..f-or saving m-me.'' She stuttered, tears running down her face. ''I was so scared.''

''You don't have to be anymore, okay? I'm here, and I'll make sure you'll be alright.'' Cory smiled, kissing her cheek.

''Don't ever scare me like that again. It's so dangerous in the storm…and you could have died in the water..''

''I'm sorry..'' Lea whispered.

''It's not your fault…I was just scared too. I would have killed myself if anything would have happened to you..''

''I love you so much.'' Lea smiled.

''I love you too, more than you'll ever know.'' Cory said, tightening his grip around her waist. He was not letting go off her. She was his girl, and he had to take care of her.

**A/N: Sorry if you didn't like it…I hope you did, though..Let me know! Thanks to the person who requested this! Hope you liked it!? :)**


	10. Twitcam

**A/N: New request! Lea and Cory doing a twitcam. Sorry, I forgot who requested it, two people did. But thank you both for the idea.**

Cory grabbed his laptop and took it with him downstairs. He placed it on the kitchen table and turned it on. While his laptop was getting on, Cory searched for Lea. She must be somewhere inside since he didn't hear her leave the house. She wouldn't leave the house because she promised her fans she would do something.

''Lea? Babe, where are you!?'' Cory called out after he couldn't find her.

''I'm here.'' Lea replied, exiting the bathroom with a towel on. ''Just took a quick shower.''

''Well, you're live in 15 minutes, so hurry up and get dressed.'' Cory said, smiling because his girlfriend was standing in front of him with just a towel.

''Alright!'' Lea giggled, noticing Cory staring at her. ''I just need a minute.'' She said before humming towards the bedroom. She looked for a nice shirt and some jeans she could wear, even though she knew you barely saw it. She would be doing a twitcam for her fans today. They have requested it for a long time now and she thought it would be fair to give them one. They were so sweet and supporting to her that they deserved it. She just hoped it would work because it sometimes didn't.

''10 minutes!'' Cory yelled from downstairs, making Lea nervous.

''I'm coming! Don't worry!'' Lea yelled back, laughing. Cory would help her with everything since she had no idea how it all worked. Cory did and was home anyway so he wanted to help her.

Lea quickly put on her shirt and some jeans and made her way downstairs. Cory was already waiting for her, with a drink, by the laptop. He smiled when he saw her and handed her the drink.

''You look gorgeous, babe.'' He complimented her.

''Thanks.'' Lea smiled, taking a gulp for her drink.

''Whoa..are you thirsty or nervous?'' Cory laughed.

''Both, honestly.'' Lea admitted. ''Have you got the questions?''

''Yeah, right here.'' Cory held up a few pieces of paper where the questions were typed on. ''And remember, if you don't want to answer one, just go on to the next.''

''Yes, I got it.'' Lea nodded. ''How long do we have?''

''We have..'' Cory checked his watch. ''5 more minutes, so you can sit and make yourself ready.''

Lea did as he sat and waited for the minutes to go by while Cory did the last things with the connection and stuff. He eventually put his thumb up and smiled. ''We're good to go.''

''Okay, go live then.'' Lea giggled excitedly.

Cory chuckled and did what she said. ''Alright, ready?''

Lea nodded and Cory clicked on the button.

''Hi to you all!'' Lea started enthusiastically. ''Since you wanted me to do a twitcam, here I am! I liked the idea, so I thought, why not?'' Lea laughed. ''I first want to say how much I love you all! You guys are amazing fans and I wouldn't wish for any other because you're awesome.''

Lea looked at Cory for a second who just smiled at her from behind the camera.

''Okay, so I'll just read the question and answer it. First question: Best friend on the glee set? Oehh..that's a hard one. I can't really answer that!'' Lea laughed. ''They're all- We're just all really, really good friends, best friend. It's one big happy family. But there are people who I am closer with than others, like Chris, Jenna, Naya, Cory- the old cast mostly. But that's because I know them longer too.'' Lea said. She saw Cory smirk when she mentioned him. They both knew how people reacted on that.

''Alright, next question.'' Lea beamed. ''Hardest scene to film..? Uh, I would say…the train scene. That was really hard to film for me. Because I didn't want that to happen to finchel, you know, they're just- they belong together. But also because it was one of the last scenes we had with the old glee-cast, so..''

Cory winked at her and Lea lost her concentration for a while. ''Uh..well, uh- next question.'' She stuttered. ''Okay, the next question is: How is Cory doing? Well, I don't know.'' Lea laughed. ''How are you doing, Cory?'' She questioned him, knowing she was creating a monchele riot with this.

''I'm great.'' Cory replied, not able to hold his laugh.

''Cory is doing great!'' Lea laughed into the camera. ''Next question: another Cory question. Cor, why don't you come and sit next to me?''

Cory shrugged and went over to Lea who got off her chair and let Cory sit on it before sitting down on his lap. ''We have a lot of questions about the two of us, so why not involve you in it, right?'' Lea giggled, reading the next question.

''Yeah, why not!'' Cory chuckled. ''What's the next question, babe?''

''What do you like most about Cory?''

Cory laughed. ''Yeah, what do you like most about me? Good question person who asked it! Thanks! I'm dying to know.''

''What I like most about you?'' Lea repeated herself. ''As you all know, Cory is amazing. He's funny, caring, loving, sweet. Everything is great about him. What I probably like most is the fact that he makes me feel like I can do anything. Like I can achieve anything. And that brings me so far. Plus, he makes me feel happy and settled, those things are really important to me in life.''

Cory didn't care that a lot of people were watching them right now. He placed a big, sweet kiss on her cheek and smiled widely. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Lea giggled back. Yeah, they really created the biggest monchele riot ever.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this one-shot and I hope you enjoyed reading it!? Thanks again for the request, it was a great one! Please let me know what you think! And if you have an idea, let me know:P**


	11. Family Visit

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long! Anyway, here is a new one-shot. Another request: Cory and Lea with a baby and the family. Hope you like it!?:) **

Cory heard him squeal in the backseat as Lea put him in there. He heard her talking to him and telling him to keep his voice down and stuff like that. Cory loved watching her with him. He loved watching them. The two people he loved so, so much.

"Ethan, you're not helping." Lea told the little boy frustrated.

Cory decided to get out of the car and to help her. Ethan really knew what he wanted, just like his mother. So he could be really annoying and frustrating..

"How are thing going here?" Cory questioned as he approached the two.

"Daddy!" Ethan giggled, sticking his little arms out to him.

"How the hell does this fucking thing work?!" Lea cursed, making Ethan's smile fade.

"Honey, why don't you step back, I'll do it." Cory suggested, slowly putting his hand around Lea's waist and pulling her towards his body. "We're on holiday! Bo stress." He whispered, kissing her head before letting go off her again.

"I know, I know. Sorry. Still a little stressed from shooting my new movie this week.." Lea apologized.

"It's okay, babe. Just relax and enjoy this weekend with me, Ethan and our family.

Lea smiled as Cory spoke. She was pretty excited about this weekend. They would go somewhere in South-California where her parents, and Cory's mom and Shaun would go too. Together they would stay there in a house for two days.

"Okay little boy." Cory told the three-years old boy who was watching his parents with a pout on his face.

"Is mommy mad at me?" He asked Cory sadly.

"No!" Cory immediately told him. "Of course not. Mommy is just a little stressed out by work. It has nothing to do with you."

Ethan smiled again after Cory said that. He even wrapped his tiny hands around Cory's hand and chuckled. "Daddy, will I be so big as you one day?"

"Sure. One day, you'll be a grown up, tall, handsome man who is following his dreams." Cory smiled, Ethan was only three so this day was not anytime soon. "Anyway, stay still so I can fasten you in your seat."

Ethan nodded and Cory fastened him in his seat while Lea slowly put her arms around Cory's waist.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Cory chuckled, feeling Lea's hands tightening around him.

"Nothing." Lea giggled. Cory was bent forward in the car so there was no way he could move now without falling. "I just love you."

"I love you too." Cory smirked, taking her hands and pulling them from his waist so he could move. "Silly girl." He said before kissing her lips.

"Well, let's go now. It takes four hours to drive there, and we don't want to be late."

* * *

Four hours later, they arrived at the house where they were going to spent the next two days in. Lea felt excited. She couldn't wait to spend these days with her own family, her parents and her mother-in-law and brother-in-law. She loved them all so much.

"Ethan is still sleeping." Cory pointed out, turning his head towards Lea. "Should be let him a little longer? Or wake him up?"

At that moment, Ethan slowly wakened from his sleep and yawned. "Are we at the house yet?" He questioned with a sleepy voice.

"Yes, honey. We're here." Lea smiled, turning her head to look at him. "I'm gonna get you out, just wait a minute, okay?"

Lea got out of the car and went to get Ethan out of his carseat. She lifted him up in her arms and held him there while she waited for Cory.

"What can I carry?"

"Nothing, babe." Cory said. "You just hold Ethan, I take care of our suitcases."

"Aw, you sure? I don't mind-"

"No." Cory cut her off. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Lea couldn't help put bent towards him to kiss him. After these four years, she was still so in love with him. And he with her.

They made there way to the front door which instantly swung open when they arrived there. Edith and Ann were standing in the doorway to welcome them.

"Mom!" Lea smiled, hugging her mom while holding Ethan on the other side of her body. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

Meanwhile, Cory hugged his own mom. "Hi mom!" He greeted her.

"Cory, It's so great to see you again. It always make me smile to see you, and Lea, and Ethan of course."

"That's great, mom. This is going to be an awesome weekend." Cory laughed turning towards his mother-in-law to greet her too.

They all greeted each other, both mothers saying Ethan grew so much and how he looked like Cory. Eventually Marc and Shaun went to the door to greet them there since the mothers were too busy with talking to go back inside.

Margret, Shaun's wife, was there too. She greeted them as they finally were able to enter the house.

"Hi Ethan." She greeted the little boy. Margret just love children, but Shaun keeps saying he isn't ready, so they don't have children yet.

"Hi." Ethan said shyly.

"I'm gonna put the suitcases in our bedroom." Cory pointed.

"I'll help you." Shaun said. "Girls' suitcases can be really heavy." They shared a laugh before going upstairs.

* * *

After dinner, they sat down in the living room with a cup of coffee to chat more. They had already talked a lot at dinner, but after seeing each other not for a while, you had so much to tell.

"But seriously," Shaun said. "Ethan is really a little Cory. Every time I see him I think that."

"I agree!" Ann laughed. "His looks are like Cory, but the way he is, that's really Lea."

Cory couldn't help but laugh. He knew how much Lea and Ethan were alike. The way he could yell until he got what he wanted, was just Lea.

"His inside is mostly me, yeah." Lea said. "But also Cory. The things he likes.."

"He's mostly Cory, but he has your personality." Marc pointed.

"Little Canadian!" Cory said excitedly. "He loved the Canucks. And drumming!"

"Yeah!" Lea laughed. "That's the Cory side inside of him."

"Anyway," Edith smiled. "How long are you guys together now?"

Cory frowned and looked at Lea for help. "A few years.."

"Cory! Don't you even know!?" Lea raised her eyebrows.

Cory chuckled. "Of course I know, we're together for 5 years now."

"5 years, eh?" Edith looked at Ann.

"That's pretty long." Ann added.

"So?" Lea frowned.

"Cory, don't you think it is time to pop the question?"

Cory instantly blushed and felt nervous. "Uh..hah, well, someday." He said, drying his sweaty hands off on his jeans.

"Mom!" Lea said. "Don't rush us! When it's time, it's time. Please don't push us." She laughed.

"We're just saying." Ann laughed. "It seems like Ethan is getting tired." She said, seeing the little boy yawn on her lap.

"He's so cute! The way he yawns, aww!" Edith smiled, making Margret and Ann smile along with her.

"I'll put him in bed. And after that I want to show you something." Cory said, placing a sweet kiss on Lea's cheek, which made the rest smile and 'aww' at them, before taking Ethan in his arms and bringing him to his room upstairs.

"Goodnight buddy." Cory whispered, placing a kiss on Ethan's nose. "I love you."

"Night, daddy. Love you too." Ethan replied sleepily.

Cory then went to their room where he took something out of the suitcase. He took a deep breath and opened the box to take another look at it. South-California had some amazing places, amazing places to propose.

Cory closed the box and put it in his pocket before going back downstairs. Where he would take Lea to this amazing place, and where he would propose to her. Because it was time. But more because he loved her so much, that he was sure he wanted to spent the rest of his life with her.

**A/N: Hope you liked it?! Thanks for reading!:) Let me know what you think please:D **


	12. Family Visit 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews I've received for my latest one-shot! I read it all and I love it! So amazing! Since a few people wanted to read how he would propose to her, here's a part 2 of the story! It isn't that long as the other, but I hope you like it anyway :)**

Cory sat down on the couch again, holding his hand for the box so one one could see the bulge in his pocket. Lea noticed him acting weird so suddenly and frowned.

"Cor, are you okay?" She asked as she saw the sweat on Cory's forehead. "You're sweating.."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cory responded, quickly wiping his forehead dry. "Anyway, Lea, I want to take you somewhere.."

"What? Now?" Lea questioned. "Where to then?"

"Be happy that your boyfriend wants to take you somewhere, that's always amazing, isn't it?" Shaun pointed, slowly understanding the situation and knowing what Cory was up to.

"Alright." Lea giggled. "Let me just grab my coat and then I'm ready to go."

"I'll get it for you!" Cory said, getting up to grab Lea's coat. "Here you go." He said as he handed it to her.

"Like a real gentleman." Marc smiled, loving the way Cory and Lea were together.

"The way it's suppose to be!" Margret laughed. "You better hold him tight, Lea! He's one in a million!" She nudged Shaun playfully who only smirked.

"I know he is!" Lea smiled back, letting Cory out her coat on for her. "One of the reason I love him."

Cory kissed Lea's cheek while he wrapped his arms around her. "It's the girl who is precious here."

Both Edith and Ann cooed at the couple's sweetness. Even Marc couldn't help but smile.

"Anway, let's go now." Cory said, taking Lea's hand and pulling her with him towards to door.

"Whoa! Someone is in a hurry!" Lea laughed. "Bye guys, see you later! Ethan sleeps so he probably won't bother anyone."

"Bye!" Everybody called after them as they left the house. It was quiet for a while and they all looked at each other.

"Do you think what I think?" Edith asked.

"I think so.." Ann nodded.

"I think Cory's going to propose.." Shaun smirked.

"I know he is." Marc added.

"What?" Edith frowned. "How?"

"He asked me."

"Asked you what?"

"Cory asked my permission to ask my daughter to marry him. And allowed him to ask her. He makes her so happy and the other way around. They're perfect."

"Marc, why haven't you told me?!" Edith questioned.

"It was a father-boyfriend thing. Besides, you all know now." Marc laughed innocently.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cory and Lea were walking along the shoreline. The wind was pretty chilly so Cory had his arm wrapped around Lea's shoulder.

"South-California is amazing.." Lea beamed. "I'm so happy to be here, with people I love so much.."

Cory couldn't think of anything to say. To be honest, he didn't even listen to her. Which was unusual for him, he always listened to whatever Lea had to say. But he was so nervous now, that he was afraid he wasn't even able to talk normal.

"Cory, what's wrong? You're so quiet.." Lea pointed out concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Cory quickly nodded his head, he didn't want to make her worried or something. "Yeah, I'm fine!" He faked a smile. "Don't worry about me."

"If you say so.."

"Lea, I have to tell you something.." Cory said, stopping her from walking.

Lea stopped and raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything because she saw how Cory was struggling to find the words.

"I love you. You know that." Cory started shakily. "I love you more than I've loved any other woman in my life. The day you told me that you were pregnant, I was so happy. Because our love had created something. It created life for another person. And then 9 months later, Ethan was born. Within those months, I fell more in love with you. When you were giving birth to Ethan, even though you yelled at me, it was the best thing ever. But with you, everything is amazing. I'm so sorry it took me so long, but everything was so amazing, I just didn't want to ruin it. Everything is still amazing now, and I'm sure it always will be. Lea, thank you for making me the happiest man alive. I love you so much, words can't describe that. What I want to ask you..Lea Michele Sarfati, will you marry me?" He eventually questioned as he sat down on one knee.

Lea was watching him with wide eyes. Her legs shaking and her hands sweating. Of course she knew the answer to that question. But it was all so suddenly. It was a surprise. Somehow Cory always find a way to surprise her.

"Yeah..." She mumbled.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Lea yelled, it finally hit her. "Oh my god! Yes!" She wrapped her arms around Cory's neck and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much!"

"I love you more!" Cory chuckled, holding Lea tight and close. "I'm sorry it took me so long.."

"It's okay. You were right, things were amazing, they didn't need to be changed. But I'm sure things will still be amazing! Even better, because I'll be Mrs. Monteith!"

Cory laughed while Lea pushed her lips on his again. He was so happy. She was happy. They were both extremely happy. And this was just another step in their happiness.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!? **


	13. Family Visit 3

**A/N: I got another request (sorry, forgot who again..) and that was Cory proposing and the wedding, I'm gonna do that one into this. Cory already proposed, so here's the wedding! Hope you enjoy!**

Lea looked at herself in the mirror. Her breath was taken away and all she could do was stare at herself. Stare at her dress. Her make-up. Everything. It was perfect. Absolutely the way she had imagined it to be. She knew Cory would love it too. The dress wasn't too fancy and her make-up wasn't too much, the way he liked it.

''You look absolutely stunning, Lea.'' Ann smiled, standing beside her, also looking at her. ''It's so wonderful..'' Lea could see the tears in Ann's eyes and had to look away before she started crying too, again.

''I agree, honey. You look gorgeous.'' Edith, who was standing on her other side, added. ''Are you happy?''

Lea smiled and had to stay strong because the tears were pricking in her eyes and she didn't want to cry. ''Happy? Everything is perfect! My dress, my hair and make-up, thanks to Melanie, my man who's making himself ready as well..''

Lea couldn't hold it anymore. The tears started rolling down her face, making both Ann and Edith start crying too. They wrapped their arms around each other, laughing and crying of happiness. Jonathan then entered the room, seeing the three women crying in each other's arms. He chuckled before wrapping his own arms around them, crying as well.

''We need to stop!'' Lea sobbed, letting go off the rest. ''I'm ruin my make-up again, sorry Mel.''

Melanie, who was sitting at the edge of the bed, laughed, also with tears in her eyes. ''It's okay, Lea. Every bride cries on her wedding day, especially when she's dressed and has her make-up and hair done. And the moms just cry along!''

''Yeah, a typical girl thing.'' Lea giggled, wiping her tears. ''I'm sure Cory isn't crying right now.'' She joked.

''Who knows!?'' Jon pointed, taking both moms in his arms and stepping away. ''You two are created it! Stop crying so Lea can stop too!'' He warned them.

''Sorry!'' Ann laughed, wiping her tears. ''I'm stopping already.''

Edith nodded. ''Sorry, it's just not every day that your daughter is getting married.''

''Well, Cory is looking wonderful too. Your seriously TV hottest couple, like those Australians once said in that interview!'' Jon pointed out, making everyone laugh.

* * *

''Cory, calm down, bro. You're shaking!'' Shaun whispered. ''You're not getting second thought, are you?''

Cory quickly shook his head. ''No, man. I'm just nervous.'' He confessed, moving his feet in the sand. ''I know what I'm about to do is what I really want, but I'm still nervous.''

''I understand.'' Shaun smiled. ''But trust me, the moment she's walking down the aisle with her dad, you're nerves go away.''

''How do you know?'' Cory frowned.

''I've been there.'' Shaun smirked.

''Daddy, where is mommy?'' Ethan questioned, tucking on Cory's hand.

''Mommy's almost here. And when she is, promise me that you'll be quiet.''

''I will, daddy! Mommy told me this all is because you really love each other..''

''That's right, buddy. We do, so now we're getting married. But you just stay with granny, okay.'' Cory said, pointing at Edith who was sitting at the first row.

Ethan nodded and went back to Edith, sitting on the chair beside her when he got there.

Cory closed his eyes and imagined Lea walking down the aisle, towards him. She would wrap her arms around him and kiss him passionately, not caring that everybody was watching. Of course that wouldn't happen, though. It was their wedding, not some kind of romantic comedy. But honestly, when he thought about it, his life was just like a movie. From what he was, to who he became. His life was perfect now, almost perfect. Marrying Lea was the last thing to make his life complete. Of course he would figure out more dreams after that, but that didn't matter right now.

He remembered the day Lea called him up, totally panicking, telling him her water broke. He had literally dropped everything and immediately went to her, to the hospital. He had stayed with her the whole time. They had talked, laughed and brought up memories from the beginning of glee. They did that more often, but that time was different. Maybe because Lea had contractions once in a while. Ethan was born the next day, at 4:14 am. While Lea was giving birth to him, Cory was holding her hand, her right hand. Edith was holding her left hand. He had puffed along with her since the nursed had said that helped. He looked like a complete idiot, he knew that. But he didn't care. All he cared about was Lea, and helping her to give birth to their son as much as he could.

''Bro!?'' Shaun nudged him softly. ''Hello? Wake up, man.''

''Huh?'' Cory shook his head, getting back to earth. ''What's up?''

''Lea has arrived. So, we're gonna start.''

Cory nodded his head. ''Yeah, okay. Uh. What should I do now? Is everything settled? Where does she come from? How do I look? Do I look okay?''

''Cory. Calm down.'' Shaun laughed, grabbing him by the shoulders. ''She'll come from that way. You just stand here. And, you look great.''

''Thanks.'' Cory mumbled.

The music started, an acoustic version of Don't Stop Believin', and Lea and her dad appeared. Cory's eyes widened when he saw her. She looked amazing, gorgeous, wonderful, beautiful- Just perfect. Cory stared at her while she walked over the carpet which was spread on the sand. She was beaming, staring back at him. She really was perfect, so was the location. Hawaii. Lea insisted that she wanted a wedding on the beach. So why not Hawaii, right? Since that was one of 'their' places.

''I've made it without falling.'' Lea quietly giggled as she approached him, taking his hands.

Cory smiled widely. ''You look absolutely perfect.''

Lea blushed. ''You look amazing too, Cory.''

''I love you so much..Now, let's get married.'' Cory whispered, still smiling widely.

''I love you too, let's do this!''

They did it. After 5 years of dating, after 8 years of knowing each other, they finally got married. And it was amazing, better than they had ever imagined.

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short fanfic!? You can let me know what you think by reviewing..:) Anyway, thanks for reading! More one-shots are coming, I've got a list of requests which I will all write soon!:D **


	14. Marked

**A/N: Request: Cory not liking Lea's nails because they alway mark up his back. Since it was requested to come sooner, here it is. I hope you like it?! **

Cory felt this weird feeling on his back. It hurt. He jumped off the couch and went to the bathroom where he took off his shirt. He turned around to check his back in the mirror and to see why it was hurting. His eyes widened when he saw the red striped marked up on his back. He had no idea how those stripes came there. He couldn't remember doing something which hurt his back like that.

He shrugged and put his shirt back on. Standing there wouldn't help him figure out how his back could be so marked up. Besides, Lea must have finished dinner already since he didn't hear the oven anymore.

He went the the kitchen where Lea was already waiting for him at the kitchen table.

"That looks delicious." Cory smiled, pointing at his plate. "It's pasta, right?"

Lea nodded brightly. "Yeah, a recipe my grandma learned me."

"Awesome! Can't wait to taste it!" Cory licked his lips and sat down. He took his fork and put pasta on it before he shove it in his mouth. "Mmm!" He mumbled, enjoying the freshly made pasta.

"You like it?" Lea questioned with a big smile on her face.

"Like? I love it!" Cory pointed with a mouthful. "Definitely repeatable."

"Great! I'll tell grandma you enjoyed it too." Lea laughed, taking her fork.

Cory watched her hands. He suddenly realized why his back was so marked up. Lea's new fake nails. They were long, sharp, like knifes. Cory had felt some pain on his back while making out the other night, but he hadn't realized it were Lea's fake nails who created that.

"Honey.." Cory started. How could he say this? "Those nails are long.."

"Yeah, there fake, babe. My nails won't ever grow so long!" She laughed. "Why do you say that? Don't you like them?"

Cory hated to disappoint her. Especially when it was about how she looked or anything, and he knew that her nails belonged to her looks, that was how she saw it.

"Well...no, not really.." Cory confessed.

Lea's smile disappeared and she frowned. "Why not?" She asked sadly.

"I mean, they look great! But your own nails look great too, so why fake ones." Cory tried to say it another way. If she knew how marked up his back was, she would really blame herself for it. And it wasn't such a big deal.

"Because I like these.." Lea told him. "But if you don't want me to have them-"

"No, it's your own choice..." Cory cut her off. "Whatever you want, babe. I'm just saying it isn't necessary..But if you want them, you should keep them."

"Okay.." Lea frowned. She had no idea why Cory said that all of the sudden. He never said anything about her nails. So why now? She just forgot about it, though. Why worrying.

* * *

It was hurting pretty much right now. Like someone was drawing something on his back with something sharp. So Cory went to the bathroom again to see if he could put some creme on it or something.

"What is my sexy boyfriend doing here without a shirt-" Lea stopped when she saw Cory's back. "Oh my god, Cory. What the hell happened to your back?!" She went up to him and softly touched it.

"It's nothing..Just a little marked up." Cory shrugged.

"It looks like it really hurts." Lea pointed. "How did you get this?"

"Your nails.." Cory said.

"My nails? Those fake nails created this?" Lea's eyes widened. "Cory, I'm so sorry!" She immediately apologized. "I never meant to hurt you with them! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You like them..and I didn't want to take it away from you.."

"But look how I marked up your back! Is it always like that?"

"I always have marks on my back, but they never really hurt. Till now.."

"I'm so sorry!" Lea apologized again. "I won't get these long nails anymore next time, okay? And I'll be really careful with other nails.."

"It's okay, babe. But, it hurts pretty much right now..Can you please put some creme on it?"

"Of course! That's the least I can do!" Lea laughed, taking a tube of creme out of the cupboard. She softly put it on Cory back.

"Thanks."

"Just tell me next time, okay? That I haven't noticed it before..so stupid.."

Cory laughed. "You're just too distracted by other things." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Is that so?" Lea raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Cory chuckled before pushing his lips on hers.

**A/N: Sorry if it wasn't what you expected! And sorry that it wasn't so long, but I didn't really know what to write..More one-shots/fanfics coming soon! **


	15. Photo Shoot

**A/N: Sorry for my last one-shot, it was too unrealistic and not really good. Hope you like this one better:) New request! The request was actually Lea and Cory on glee set, but since the photo shoot is tomorrow, I kind of changed it:P**

Lea checked the time again. They were already late and they were still at home too.

"Cory!" She called up the stairs. "Come on! We're late!" Lea yelled.

"I'm coming!" Cory yelled back, quickly making his was downstairs. "I'm here, don't worry."

"Yeah, but now we're late! I wanted to be on time." Lea told him annoyed.

They were often late whenever they had to come to work at the same time. It just happens. Or Lea would need too much time to get ready or Cory woke up too late, but there was always something which delayed them.

"Let's go now then, before we're even later." Lea said, exiting the house and making her way to their car, which was originally Cory's car. Cory followed her to the car and they got in.

"We're not that late." Cory pointed. "We have to be there in 5 minutes, so we're still on time."

"But I wanted to be a little earlier too so I could talk with some of them who I haven't seen for a while."

Cory started the engine and they drove away, towards the place where the photo shoot would take place.

"I think they're used of us being late." Cory tried to joke but Lea didn't appreciate it so much.

"Yeah, probably." She mumbled while she looked out of the window.

Cory sighed softly and concentrated on the road again. Lea was pissed at him, he could notice that. And the best thing to do with a pissed Lea is just leave her alone for awhile. He knew he was the creator of her being pissed, so actually he was the only one who needed to leave her alone for a while.

Lea got out off the car when they got there and started walking towards the entrance.

"Lee?! Wait up!" Cory called after her but she didn't seem to hear it. At least, she just didn't want to hear it.

Cory sighed again and just followed a few feet behind her. Talking to her right now wouldn't help. But he just hoped that they would fight or argue at the photo shoot.

"Kevin!" Lea smiled as she saw him.

"Lea!" He yelled back, taking her in a hug. "How are you, girl?"

"I'm great! What about you?"

"Same! Excited for today!"

"Yeah!" Lea agreed. "So happy to see everyone again! It's been a while since I last them.."

"Indeed. But of course there are some people you keep seeing." He smirked.

Lea laughed. "Yeah, that's true. But also because some of us just had dinner together in these past weeks. Which is great, we need to keep seeing each other."

"Totally agree with you." Kevin said as Amber approached them.

"Ms Michele!" Amber yelled, wrapping her arms around the tiny lady. "Or is it Mrs. Monteith already? Gosh, I haven't seen you in such a long time! Way too long!"

"Still Michele." Lea laughed. "And yes, it's been way too long!"

"But now glee season 5 is gonna come and it's gonna be epic!" Kevin cheered, making both girls laugh.

Meanwhile, Cory was talking to Mark and Chord. He once in a while glanced at Lea to see if she was enjoying her time now. He had realized that she was on her period. He sometimes just forgot. Be he remembered seeing a weird little sign on the calendar earlier that morning which meant that she was suppose to be on her period. That explained her behavior. It wasn't always but sometimes she became were annoyed and angry for no reason, like today. But today she had a reason, since Cory made them late, so maybe that was why it was worse.

* * *

"Hi." Cory said as he approached his girlfriend who was sitting on a chair. She looked up from her phone and smiled.

"Hi!"

"Are you enjoying your time?"

Lea nodded. "Totally, it's so great to see everyone again."

"It is." Cory agreed, making Lea stand up and sitting on the chair himself.

"Eh!" Lea protested.

Cory smirked and pulled her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Is Ms. Michele not so grumpy as this morning anymore?" He questioned.

Lea couldn't help but smile, even though it annoyed her when someone called her grumpy.

"It was your own fault, you were too late."

"Sorry I was too late then."

"Sorry I was grumpy.." Lea giggled, feeling Cory's hands tickling her in her waist. "Cory stop it!" She protested, trying to push his hands away.

"Tell me." Cory chuckled.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me you love me." Cory was enjoying this game.

"I love you!" Lea squealed.

"Like you mean it, babe. This didn't sound so trustful."

"Cory!"

"Mm?"

"Okay fine! Fine! I really love you, so much!" Lea screeched.

Cory smiled accomplished and stopped, now just holding her against him.

"I love you too, honey." He said, kissing her cheek again.

Lea smiled and took his hand as she laid her head on him. "I was pretty grumpy this morning, eh?"

"You're on your period, so it's okay."

"How do you know?" Lea frowned.

"The calendar. And it explained why you just wanted to sleep last night." He smirked.

"I guess when a girl is on her period, it's the most stupid time for a guy." Lea laughed.

"You just need to be able to handle it, like me. I'm like a pro."

Lea giggled and kissed his lips.

"Alright you teenagers." Ryan said as he suddenly appeared behind them, making them jump a little. "Enough making out time when you get home. Back to work now!" He laughed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it!? ;)**


	16. Not Allowed To Look

**A/N: New request (don't remember who..sorry) Cory reads something what Lea has written about him in her book. **

It was just laying there, calling him to come and check it out. Just see what she had written- No, Cory! Don't read it! It's her book, and she don't want you to read it yet..But it was so tempting! Would a quick look matter? She wouldn't find out.. She wasn't home anyway..No, Cory! No, no. Just wait till she allows you to. You don't want to cause a fight between the two of you.

Cory was really telling himself not to look. He couldn't look. It was her work, it was still private and she told him that she didn't want him to read anything yet…

But now that he was home alone..and her laptop was laying on the kitchen table, he couldn't resist it. It was too hard for him not to look, so he took a seat at the table and turned the laptop on. Whenever Cory heard something, he quickly turned around to see if it was Lea, but luckily it never was. He felt like a little kid doing something bad, who was afraid that his parents would caught him. But it actually was something bad, but now it weren't his parents who could caught him, but his girlfriend.

''Stupid laptop, be faster.'' Cory hissed nervously, constantly checking if he could hear Lea's car arriving.

As soon as the laptop was on, Cory searched through her files. He found some photo's and couldn't help but look at them for a while. They were from their holiday in Mexico earlier that year. Cory had enjoyed his time with Lea so much there, he always did but that time was different. It was simply amazing.

Realizing he didn't have much time, he continued looking for her book. Soon after he found it. He took a breath in before clicking on it. It opened up and Cory could she all the work she had done. This was so wrong..

Since Cory didn't want to read everything, just something which she had written about him, he immediately looked for the chapter 'Relationships', he figured it would be in there. And indeed. He already saw him name written there. He smiled and started reading it.

'I'm 26 years old now and I've finally found the perfect guy. Cory. I know there's this whole fandom for us, we're really flattered that there is. They call us ''Monchele'', right? I think that's a pretty good name! If you want to know if Cory is really this perfect, romantic guy that you all think…it's true. He really is! I don't want to make you jealous, but it's just the truth. He's amazing and I love him.'

Cory stopped when he heard the front door. He quickly closed the file, but it didn't respond. He kept clicking it away but it didn't work. Cory instantly panicked. He felt his heart rate pick up and his palms felt sweaty.

''I'm home!'' Lea called out, making Cory even more nervous. ''Cory? Are you there?'' Lea questioned as he didn't reply to her.

''Yeah! I'm in the kitchen!'' Cory yelled back. He could hear her footsteps. She was so close now, and the file was still opened.

''Hi-'' Lea frowned when she noticed her laptop. ''What are you doing?'' She asked him, her smile faded.

''I-err..I was just-'' Cory stuttered.

''Cory Allan Michael Monteith!'' Lea yelled. ''Are you reading my book?''

''I-Err..'' Cory felt so stupid for reading it. ''I-.''

Lea suddenly started laughing, her smile appearing on her face again.

''W-Why are you laughing?'' Cory questioned confused. ''Aren't you angry at me for reading it?''

''Of course I knew you would do that! You're so curious! I left it on the table to see if you would take a look at it, and you did.''

''But, if you don't mind, why can't I read it?''

''I do mind. It's okay you read something, but you can't read more. I want it to stay a surprise, also for you!'' Lea explained.

''Thank god..You're a really great actress.'' Cory sighed in relief. ''I actually thought you were so mad at me..Which I would understand. I'm sorry, babe. I shouldn't have read it.''

''Like I said, it's okay. But don't do it again!'' Lea warned him. ''Anyway, what have you read? Something about yourself probably?''

''Yeah..I read the part where you first mention me in 'Relationships'…I was just curious what you would write about me..'' Cory blushed.

''And? What did you think of it? About what I wrote and..How I wrote it? My writing style? Would my book sell good?'' Lea questioned, sitting down on Cory's lap.

''It's gonna be a bestseller!'' Cory smiled. ''It's amazing. What you wrote is great, how you wrote it is amazing, the whole book will be amazing.''

''Thank you!'' Lea giggled. ''I hope that people will like it..''

''They will. Trust me.'' Cory smiled before kissing her lips sweetly.

**A/N: Of course we'll like it, haha! I hope you liked this one-shot!? Let me know what you think, please:) Also what you don't like, it's okay lol**


	17. Jealousy

**A/N: I hope that you've all read my post about my request-list, if you haven't, please do. It's too long now because I was busy. And I don't know what to write with some of them. So I'm gonna make a new request-list. If you have a new request or if you have requested something that you do want me to write, let me know. Sorry for this, but I have to make it more accessible. **

**I did have an idea for this request, hope you like it! Cory being jealous of one of the producers of Lea's CD, after he saw the way he looks at her and speaks to her.**

Cory was excited for today. He really was. After weeks of whining, today was finally the day. The day that Cory would come to the studio with Lea. Lea never wanted him to hear anything from her album. She said it make her feel uncomfortable, so Cory had never heard anything. But since Lea and her producers had to pick out a song to be her first single, she had asked him to help. So today he would come along to the studio where he would help them pick out a song. That didn't only mean that she trusted him and wanted him to help her, but also that he would hear all the songs.

''Cory, are you ready to go?'' Lea questioned as she got downstairs.

Cory immediately got off the couch and made his way over to her. ''Yep!'' He smiled brightly.

''That's great.'' Lea laughed at Cory's enthusiasm. ''I'm glad you're so excited.''

''Yeah of course I am! I'm gonna hear my girlfriend's album for the first time! I've been dying to hear it ever since you told me you were gonna make an album.'' Cory said.

Lea smiled. ''Great, let's go now before you pee your pants in enthusiasm.'' She joked.

The studio wasn't so far away from their house. It was only 7 minutes, so before they knew it, they were already there. They got out of the car and Lea showed him around a little. Cory acted like a little kid, admiring everything Lea showed him.

''Cor..'' She laughed after he once again had to touch something she showed him. ''Please, behave.''

''Why?'' Cory frowned. ''Are you embarrassed of me?'' He pouted.

''No, of course not!'' Lea said. ''But please just behave.''

''I will, honey. Don't worry.'' Cory smirked, wrapped his arms around her to kiss her.

''Lea!? You're here already!'' Cory heard a guy behind them say. He stopped kissing her and turned around to see who it was. It was a guy, probably the same age as Lea. He was wearing some jeans and a tight tank top which showed his muscles real good.

''Dylan!? Hey!'' Lea greeted him, letting go off Cory to hug this Dylan guy. Cory was watching them hideously. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the guy already.

''Excited for picking out one of your songs to be your first single?'' Dylan asked with this smile on his face which made Cory want to beat him.

''Yeah! Absolutely.'' Lea smiled back. ''Oh, Dylan, this is my boyfriend Cory.'' Lea introduced him, grabbing Cory's hand to pull him closer to them. ''Cory, this is Dylan, he's assistant producer for my album.''

Cory had to be nice. He had to be, even though he didn't want to. He shook Dylan's hand nicely. ''Hi, nice to meet you.''

''It's nice to meet you too! Lea has told a lot about you.'' Dylan said, touching Lea's arm a way Cory didn't like.

Sure dude, good move. Telling the boyfriend she has told a lot about him. Cory wasn't stupid. He knew which game this guy was playing. He liked Lea. That was clear.

''Okay boys.'' Lea pointed, not feeling the tension in the room. ''Let's go.''

Lea and Dylan walked in front of him while they were going to the studio. Cory listened to whatever Dylan was telling her. It somehow made her laugh. But Cory couldn't hear everything. He did hear something about a cat..Of course. This guy was talking about his cat to impress Lea. Cory tried to ignore it. He trusted Lea, so there was no need to worry. Right?

Entering the studio, Cory was impressed. He always loved studio's but he had no idea why. Maybe this time because he knew Lea had sang her amazing new songs here.

''This place looks amazing.'' Cory pointed out.

''Thank you. You're Cory, right?'' The guy behind the buttons said.

''Yeah, and you're Kuk, right?''

''You're right about that. Nice to meet you Cory.'' Kuk smiled, shaking Cory's hand. ''Sit down, pretend like you're at home!''

''Thanks.'' Cory said, sitting down on the chair which was right behind him.

''I just don't have enough chairs now..'' Kuk frowned.

''Oh, Lea, you can sit. I'll just keep standing.'' Dylan said, gesturing Lea to sit.

''No, you go sit! I just sit on my personal chair.'' Lea laughed, sitting down on Cory's lap. ''If that's okay for you?''

Cory smirked and wrapped his arms around Lea's waist. ''Of course it's okay.'' He couldn't stop smirking. Just the thought of Dylan being jealous of them. And he had to be. Lea was his girl, so Dylan just needed to stay back.

''I see a chair in the hallway.'' Dylan pointed, taking the chair in the studio. ''Here Lea, now you can have your own seat. That's better.''

''Aw, thanks.'' Lea smiled, getting off of Cory's lap to sit on the chair. Close next to Dylan. Of course Dylan had put the chair so close to him. And what the hell was better? That he could be closer to her or something? What an asshole.

After hearing the first song, which made Cory smile from ear to ear, they discussed if that could be a good single. Cory bent over to Lea and whispered how amazing that song was and how proud he was of her. She giggled and kissed his lips quickly.

''Cory, you're distracting her.'' Dylan said, slightly annoyed.

''Distract?'' Cory frowned.

''Sorry! It's my fault, not his.'' Lea said.

''I'm just telling my _girlfriend _how amazing that was and how proud I am of her. Can't I do that or something?''

''I'm just saying that you make her distracted. We still have a lot to listen so we have to keep going.''

Cory felt so angry right now. What the hell did this guy think he is!? He was just a fucking asshole who loved his own body and who thinks he can get any girl. Cory wanted to stand up to show this guy what he really thought of him, but Lea stopped him by placing her hand on his.

''Why don't we take a short break?'' She suggested, noticing the huge tension in the room.

Kuk nodded. ''I think that's a good thing to do right now.''

''Great! Cory, come on let's get something to drink.'' Lea said, pulling him with her as she exited the studio.

''What the hell was that?'' She hissed as soon as they were outside.

''So, it's my fault now? That guy was dribbling all over you!'' Cory hissed back.

''Who Dylan? Are you jealous of Dylan? Why?'' Lea frowned.

''I'm not jealous! I'm just saying that he needs to behave! He's constantly flirting with you and you don't even notice!''

''Is he?''

''Yes, he is. With everything he does. Didn't you see the way he moves his muscled arms just so you look at them!?''

''Cory, you're jealous.'' Lea smiled.

''No I'm not. W-why are you smiling like that?''

''Because you're so worried. So worried about nothing. Dylan is trying to impress me, I can see that. But you're making such a big deal out of it.'' She laughed. ''Look, I love you, okay? So, so much. Dylan isn't going to change any of that. He has no chance, my heart is already stolen..by you.''

''Really?''

''Yes, Cory, really. I'm your girlfriend, and I always will stay yours. So don't let Dylan make you angry. Just let him make you smirk, because you know whatever he does is never going to work.''

Cory smiled widely and wrapped his arms around _his_ girl. He kissed her and then looked her in the eyes. ''I love you so much.''

''I love you too, silly. Now let's go back inside and let's make Dylan jealous with our behavior.'' Lea giggled, taking Cory's hand and pulling him back inside with her.

''Okay, let's continue!'' Lea announced as she entered the studio again, Cory followed.

Cory sat down on the chair again and Lea sat down on his lap, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

''You can sit on the chair Lea, there are enough of them.'' Dylan said.

Lea shook her head. ''No, I sit better on Cory's lap. Anyway, let's continue now!'' Lea giggled, feeling Cory squeeze her hand. Yeah, she really was a crazy girl. His crazy girl.

**A/N: Thank for reading! Hope you liked it!? I'm sorry if you didn't..Anyway, if you have a request or want to resend your request, let me know for my new list!:D**


	18. Hello World!

**A/N: Request: Cory and Lea introducing their First child, a girl, to the World through a video on twitter. I hope you like it!?**

Cory grabbed his laptop from the bed and made his way downstairs. Lea was there waiting for him with the cutest baby in the whole world, their baby Emma. Cory instantly smiled when he saw the little girl in Lea's arms. She always made him smile. At least, these last few days. Emma was only 9 days old.

Today was the day that Lea and Cory would introduce her to the world. They have thought about different ways to do that. But eventually the best way was just through a video. A video on twitter. Then the world would know fast, and they could rerecord it if it wasn't good enough the first time.

''I've got my laptop, but I can't find the camera..'' Cory said, holding up his laptop.

''Where is that thing?'' Lea questioned herself. ''Err..why don't you look a little longer, then I'm gonna give Emma a clean diaper since this one isn't that clean anymore..''

Cory smirked. ''Great plan.''

He went back upstairs and looked in the closet. He had no idea why the camera would be in the closet, but why not just look. It actually could be anywhere since he sometimes just put it somewhere randomly. And indeed, the camera was sticking out of a shoe at the bottom of the closet. Cory frowned. Why the hell did he put it in a shoe? He had no idea.

Still not understanding it, he just grabbed it and went back downstairs. He went to Lea who was still changing Emma's diaper and held the camera up.

''Found it.'' He smiled proudly.

''Great!'' Lea smiled back. ''Where did you find it?''

''In a shoe in the closet…''

''A shoe in the closet? You put the camera in a shoe? Why the hell would you do that?'' Lea laughed, finished with Emma's diaper and lifting her in her arms again.

''I have absolutely no idea, honestly.''

''Daddy can be so weird, can't he.'' Lea spoke to Emma. ''He's a crazy guy.''

''He!'' Cory pouted. ''Don't make her think I'm weird.''

''But you know..'' Lea continued talking to Emma. ''That is one of the things I love about him. And I'm sure you'll love that about him too. Maybe you'll even be the same eventually.''

Cory smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Lea and Emma. ''I love you two so much.'' He whispered, kissing both of their cheeks.

''Okay, let's record the video now.'' Lea said. ''Should we do it in the living room? Or outside maybe?''

Cory thought about it for a while. ''Err..I guess it's better to do inside. Because of the sun.''

''Alright!'' Lea said. ''I'll sit on the couch with Emma on my lap and you'll…you'll just do your thing. Let's just try.''

''Sounds great.'' Cory agreed, turning the camera on. ''Ready, babe?!'' He called out just to be sure.

''Yes!'' Lea called back.

Cory pushed the button 'record' and turned the camera towards himself. ''Hello world!'' He greeted. ''First of all I want to thank you all for your amazing messages and support, it all means so much to us. So we figure it would be fair to show you the little girl.'' Cory said, slowly walking towards Lea and Emma in the living room. ''And here she is!'' Cory pointed the camera at Emma. ''This is Emma Monteith! And Lea Monteith is comforting her!'' Cory laughed.

''Why don't you say hi, Emma.'' Lea said.

Emma squealed happily while she grabbed Cory's finger. ''As you can see,'' Cory said, showing his hand. ''Emma is really tiny. Her hand is as big as my finger! It's really unbelievable.''

''But your hand is not normal.'' Lea pointed, taking Emma's tiny hand in hers. ''See, it's still tiny but this is reliable.''

''Mrs. Monteith is right, people. Now you can really see the difference.'' He said, pointing the camera at Emma's hand in Lea. ''Anyway, bye you all!'' Cory held the camera a little further and put his head next to Lea. ''Bye! He waved, Lea did the same with Emma's hand.

''Bye!'' She smiled into the camera and Cory pushed the stop button.

''That went pretty great, didn't it?'' Cory said. ''Should I post it on my twitter?''

''Yes, do that.'' Lea replied. ''I think we're gonna kill the fandom, though..''

''Isn't that something what we love to do?'' Cory smirked, taking his laptop on his lap and logging in twitter.

''It is funny. We have to stay logged in and wait to see how fast the video will spread.'' Lea suggested.

''Yeah, great idea!'' Cory said, posting the video on twitter.

It was only 1 minute till the first reply came.

'_OMG! Emma is SO cute! You're so cute! AWWW!'_

The second came soon after.

'_I'm dead, seriously…SO SWEET! SHE LOOKS LIKE CORY!'_

Before they knew it, the laptop crashed from all the replies they got. It was amazing how many people responded. Most of them positive. It was so great to read.

''I'm glad people like Emma.'' Cory laughed, wrapping his arms around Lea. ''She's beautiful.''

''She really is.'' Lea giggled, looking down at the baby in her arms. ''We've created a beautiful baby who we will take good care of…I love you, Cory.''

''We have..And I love you too, honey. You have no idea.'' Cory smiled, kissing her lips.

Since he had seen her giving birth to Emma. Since he had seen her having so much pain but still doing such an amazing job..Cory was even more in love with Lea. He didn't even know that was possible.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! If you want to resend your request or if you have a new request, let me know! I've deleted all the requests I've received before Friday, it was too inconvenient. So to make it more accessible for me, I created a new one. :)**


	19. Leave Me Alone!

**A/N: Request: Lea gets physically attacked by someone and Cory comes to save her.**

This was one of those annoying days. One of those days that everything failed and had to be done over again. Lea hated those days because they delayed everything. They also delayed her. Just like this time. She should have gone home two hours ago. Two hours! But because everything she did failed today and they had to finish it, she had to stay two hours longer. It wasn't bad to stay a little longer. But Lea went walking towards the studio today. It was nice weather this morning so she just went walking. It was only 30 minutes to get to the studio. But now that she was later, it was dark outside. It wasn't only dark, she was also kind of lost. It was too dark to find the right way so now Lea was somewhere further away from her house than the studio. She cursed under her breath and tried to search the way on her phone.

As she took her phone out of her pocket, she realized it died. Damn. That too! Cursing again she continued walking along and through the buildings the Los Angeles. It was very quiet outside. Unusual for LA. Lea realized Cory might be worried about her. Since she didn't answer her phone and wasn't home yet. Looking around, she saw a payphone nearby. She made her way over to the payphone and tried to make it work, but it was broken. She sighed and continued walking again. The good thing now was, she knew where she was.

''Why are you out here on your own?'' A strange voice called out from behind her.

Lea turned around and faced a blonde haired guy, probably around her age. He looked drunk and it scared Lea.

She ignored him and started walking again, only faster this time.

''Not so fast hottie..I can't keep up with you like that..'' The guy growled, suddenly grabbing Lea by her wrist, stopping her. ''I said no so fast!'' He said, a little louder now.

''Leave me alone.'' Lea hissed, trying to pull her hand back but the guy held on too tight. ''Let me go!'' Lea said, tears pricking in her eyes.

''I'm not letting go…'' The guy smirked, pulling Lea closer to him. ''What is a sexy woman like you doing alone on the streets this late?'' He questioned her.

''What do you want from me!?'' Lea sobbed, letting the tears escape her eyes.

The guy smirked again. Lea couldn't stand his stupid face. She tried to hit him in his face but he noticed too soon and stopped her before doing it.

''Don't be so aggressive.'' The guy grinned, rubbing his hands along Lea's thigh and his other hand near Lea's breast.

''Don't touch me! Leave me alone!'' Lea screamed, trying to get out of the guy's grip. But he held on too tight.

''Let me go!'' Lea cried scared.

''Get your fucking hand off of her.'' A low voice behind them said.

Lea didn't make out from who the voice was, but she was already happy that she wasn't alone with this guy anymore.

''Why would I?'' The guy asked sheepishly.

''Because I say so.'' The other guy, at least Lea thought it was a guy, said firmly. ''Let my girlfriend go. Now.''

Cory? Was the other guy really Cory?

''Cory?'' Lea questioned, just to be sure.

''I'm telling you one last time, let my girlfriend go and nobody will get hurt.'' Cory said, now standing in front of them.

It really was Cory. Lea cried of happiness and still fear as she saw him.

The guy rubbed his hands one last time along Lea's thighs and then let go off her. ''Fine.'' He sneered, already starting to walk away but Cory grabbed him by his arm.

''Listen, buddy. If you ever touch my girlfriend like this again, I will kill you. Leave her alone from now on!'' Cory hissed, pushing the guy as he finished speaking.

The guy almost fell over but somehow managed to stay upright. He walked away, mumbled weird things and singing softly to himself.

''It's okay, honey. I'm here.'' Cory whispered as he wrapped his arms around his shaking girlfriend. ''I'm here.''

''C-Cory, I-I was s-so scared.'' Lea sobbed, wrapping her arms around Cory's waist and holding him tightly.

''I know, babe. But it's fine now, that asshole is gone and I'm here.'' Cory tried to comfort her. ''What did he do to you?'' Cory didn't want to hear it, but he needed to know.

''H-He..he held me tight..a-and he touched me by my thigh and breast..'' Lea sobbed.

''Fucking asshole.'' Cory cursed angrily. ''Did he also hurt you, honey? Or just touched you..?''

''He didn't hit me…Although my wrist hurts, he held on to that..''

Cory held Lea even closer to him, whispering comforting words in her ear as she sobbed in his arms. ''He won't do it again…And next time, just call me. I could have picked you up..''

''My phone..-was dead..''

''Oh..well, hopefully not next time. Or then you can call from the studio, right? I'll always come to get you.''

''Thank you, Cory..Thank you so much!'' Lea said, now finally with a little smile on her face. ''I love you.''

''I love you too. Come on, let's go home now.'' Cory said, taking Lea to his car.

**A/N: If this wasn't really what you meant, sorry! Hope you all like it, though! Please review! I've also written another one-shot today, if you haven't read it yet, go take a look!:) **


	20. Sheila

**A/N: So, I got a request about a jealous Lea…I liked the idea, but had no idea why she could be jealous. Then I got another request: Sheila preferring Cory over Lea and Lea getting jealous. I put that one together with the jealous Lea, hope you like it!?**

Cory opened the door and stepped in the house. He heard a squeal coming out of the kitchen as he took his shoes off. He frowned and went over there to see what was going on. Lea had the greatest smile and had her phone in her hands. She was smiling at it like an idiot and Cory couldn't help but chuckle.

''Hi babe, what's going on?'' Cory asked her, but she didn't look up at him. She didn't even seem to notice him there at all. ''Honey?'' Cory said, touching her arm to get her attention.

Lea looked up in shock as he did that. ''Whoa, Cory! You startled me!'' She squeaked out in shock. ''I didn't hear you!''

Cory frowned. ''What? I said hi and asked what was going on? Didn't you hear me?'' It was only then that Cory noticed the headphones in Lea's ears. ''Oh wait, you're listening to music.''

''Yeah, I was.'' Lea said, taking the headphones out of her ears.

''I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you.'' Cory apologized, pulling her close to him. ''But why did you squeal? What's going on?'' He questioned, holding her from behind while his mouth was close to her ear.

Lea giggled softly. ''Well, I'm nominated for two things at TCA!'' She said excitedly.

''Honey, that's amazing! Congrats!'' Cory smiled, hugging her tighter.

''Yeah..anyway, do you want some lemonade? I just wanted to make some..''

''Sure, I'll be in the living room. Call me if you need me.'' Cory said before taking of towards the living room where he plumped down on the couch.

Sheila immediately jumped on his lap. Cory smiled and started caressing her back softly. He always has liked cats. Especially Sheila. He had known her just as long as Lea did. He remembered the day Lea adopted her. He thought that was an amazing thing for her to do. Sheila was such a cute little kitten. But now, she still was cute of course. Just not little anymore.

Lea entered the room with two glasses of lemonade and smiled when she saw Cory with Sheila. ''There she is! I was already wondering where she would be.'' Lea laughed, handing Cory one drink.

''Thanks.'' He smiled. ''Yeah, she instantly jumped on my lap when I sat down.'' He laughed.

''Yes…she really likes you…''

''You really do, right Sheila?'' Cory took the cat in his arms and held her close. ''You're so cute.'' Cory chuckled.

''Cor, you might wanna watch out. She never likes it if anyone, besides me, holds her like that.'' Lea pointed.

Cory frowned. ''I guess she doesn't mind.'' Cory grinned, holding the cat tighter. ''Do you like me Sheila? You do, eh?''

''Cory, I'm serious. She'll hurt you if you continue.''

Just as Lea said that, Sheila started purring, enjoying the way Cory held her.

''I think she likes it.'' Cory smirked, holding the cat close to his face.

''T-That's coincidence.'' Lea shook her head. ''She's really gonna hit you later..''

Cory kissed the cat's head and sat her back on his lap. ''Alright then..but I don't believe she would have hurt me.''

''I know her. I'm her owner and she loves me.'' Lea said shortly, taking Sheila off of Cory's lap and setting her on her own lap. ''She just prefers her owner. That's normal.''

But as Lea said that, Sheila walked back to Cory's lap. Laying down there as she purred sweetly.

''You like me better, Sheila?'' Cory laughed, enjoying the situation.

''Sheila, what are you doing sweetie?'' Lea questioned, taking the cat and setting her on her own lap again. But Sheila didn't seem happy there as she walked back to Cory's lap, once again laying down there.

''Honey, I think she prefers my lap today.'' Cory joked, seeing Lea frown.

''No. Sheila, come here.'' Lea said, patting her lap to try to lure her. ''Come on, sweetie.''

''Lea, babe. Give it up. I told you I'm a cat whisperer.'' Cory smirked, stroking the cat's back. ''Maybe she just loves me more..that's understandable.'' He joked. But Lea didn't really seem to enjoy it as she stood up and left the room without saying anything.

''Lea?'' Cory called after her but she just disappeared in their bedroom and locked the door behind her.

''What did I do wrong?'' Cory asked Sheila, lifting her in his arms and taking her off his lap.

He went to their bedroom and knocked on the door. ''Lea? Babe, what's wrong?''

''She hates me!'' Lea sobbed from inside the room.

''What?'' Cory frowned. ''Who hates you?''

''Sheila!'' Lea cried.

''What? Lea, open the door.''

''No.''

''Open it. This doesn't make any sense. Why would she hate you?''

''She prefers you over me! She is _my _cat and you are _my _boyfriend!''

''Lee..you know this doesn't make any sense, right?'' Cory said, he could hardly hold his laughter.

''Shut up, Cory! Go away!''

Cory sighed and went back to the couch. He knew there was no way she would open the door for him. She was just jealous. Really jealous. Something she had often when she was on her period. Which she probably was.

After 30 minutes (of crying…), Lea came back to the living room. Her eyes were red and puffy. She plumped down on the couch and sighed.

''Sorry…''

''It's okay. You were just jealous..I get it-''

''I wasn't jealous!'' Lea cut him off.

''No?'' Cory laughed. ''You clearly were jealous!''

''It was just weird-''

''-you were jealous-'' Cory mumbled meanwhile.

''-that she rather wanted-''

''-you were jealous-''

''-to sit on your lap..I guess yours sits better or something.''

''Lea, just admit that you were jealous. You were jealous because she preferred me over you..'' Cory said.

''Fine! I might have been a little jealous…you happy now?''

''More than.'' Cory smirked. ''I love you, honey.''

''I love you too.'' Lea smiled, kissing his lips.

''You know who loves me too? Maybe even more than you..''

''Who?'' Lea frowned.

''Sheila.'' Cory smirked, only to get a slap in his face from Lea. But it was worth it.

**A/N: I hope this was a little what you wanted and I hoped you liked it!? If you have requests, let me know for my new list. As I said before, I have thrown away the old list so if you still want me to write something you've already requested before, let me know again. Also, check out the second part of my new monchele fanfic 'Secrets'! I updated it today! AND, please review! Means so much to me! Thank you if you do:P**


	21. Trying To Tan

**A/N: Request: Lea trying to tan, but Cory doesn't want to leave. He's being annoying, throwing water at her etc. **

The sun was shining brightly as Lea got in the backyard. She smiled, knowing today was a perfect day to sunbath. She spread her towel on the floor, near the pool so she could put her feet in the perfect temperature water, and laid down on it. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds singing around her. She loved those sounds. The sounds of nature always made her happy. That was one of the things that she loved about being outside. Unfortunately, there were also cars coming by once in a while which interrupted the nice sounds. But this time, it was unusual quiet. At least, till Cory's car pulled up on the driveway. The engine was making so much noise that Lea could barely her herself think. And the most annoying thing, Cory didn't shut the engine instantly. No, he just sat there in his car for another 5 minutes, probably doing something with his phone, before shutting the engine. Lea sighed in relief as the loud noise finally ended. It was quiet and the birds started singing again.

''I'm home!'' Cory yelled loudly as swung the front door open. ''Lea!? Where are you?!" He questioned, still volume. ''Lea?!''

''I'm in the backyard!'' Lea called out. She heard him put down his car keys and walk towards her. His feet stamping on the ground as he walked over the grass.

''Hi babe.'' He greeted her, bending down to kiss her lips. ''Looking hot in that bikini.'' He smirked, admiring his sight.

''Hello to you too..and thanks..I guess.'' Lea giggled.

''No, really!'' Cory nodded enthusiastically. ''Seriously babe, how do you get so tanned. You look like you lay here for over a week or something.'' Cory laughed, sitting down next to her and taking his shoes off. ''I wish I was more tanned..''

''I just lay here for about..5 minutes..and if you want to get tanned, you need to sunbath..not sit in the shadow with you phone. That won't help, believe me.''

Cory grinned and slowly put his feet in the water. ''The water feels nice..''

''It does.'' Lea agreed, not really in the mood for a conversation as she closed her eyes again.

Suddenly, out of the blue, she felt cold water on her belly. In shock she immediately sat up straight. ''Oh my god..that was cold..'' She squealed.

Cory started laughing sheepishly. ''Haha! You should have seen your face!'' He laughed, hysterically clapping his hands. ''Is it cold, honey?'' He smirked.

''Yes!'' Lea frowned. ''Cory, this isn't funny!''

''It is for me.''

''Go away, you're annoying!'' Lea mumbled, laying down on the towel again.

''What is the fun of laying in the sun…doing nothing?'' Cory questioned, actually more to himself.

''Go away.'' Lea mumbled again, closing her eyes once more, trying to enjoy the singing birds again.

''Why? Am I annoying?'' Cory raised his eyebrows, throwing more water on Lea.

''Cory!'' Lea squealed. ''Seriously, stop!''

Cory just smirked at her as she shot him an angry look. He knew she wasn't really that angry..yet.

Once again, Lea closed her eyes. Again trying to enjoy the sounds around her. But this one annoying sound kept repeating itself.

''Cory..shut up..'' She groaned.

Cory, who was trying to whistle, looked aside at her. ''Why, honey? Is there something wrong?'' He questioned sweetly.

''Go away, please. I'm just trying to tan..is that too much to ask!?''

''No…I'll shut my mouth..'' Cory said, but with his fingers crossed.

He took some water from the pool in his hands and then dropped it. It splashed pretty hard as the water touched the water in the pool. Cory grinned at the sound. He had no idea why, but the sound was funny. Again he let some water in his hands and then he dropped it. The water made a splashing sound again. But this time, some water splashed higher and it landed on Lea.

''Ahh!'' Lea squealed, sitting up straight instantly. ''Cory! You little boy! Stop! Go away! I don't want you here!'' She yelled, already pushing him softly towards the house.

''I didn't do that on purpose!'' Cory protested. ''The water..it just-''

''Oh..'' Lea cut him off. ''The water did it. Ohh..then it's okay, of course.'' She said sarcastically.

''It wasn't my fault.'' Cory tried again, trying hard not to laugh or smirk.

''It isn't just this time, Cory! You're annoying, go away!'' Lea yelled, pushing him harder this time. But somehow, Cory wasn't able to hold his balance, so he fell into the pool.

Lea couldn't help but giggle as she saw soaked body come out off the pool.

''You're enjoying this, aren't you?'' Cory asked as he made his way to her.

''You have to admit that you deserved that..'' Lea giggled.

Cory smirked and nodded. ''Maybe…but I love revenge..''

''What?'' Lea frowned, but Cory already took her in his arms and jumped in the pool.

''Ahh!'' Lea squealed. ''Cory!"

''I warned you.'' Cory grinned, pulling her close to him. ''Besides, I thought maybe you needed to cool down.'' He chuckled.

''How dare you!'' Lea said, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

''You're in your bikini! I'm in my normal clothes!'' Cory laughed. ''Come on.'' He said, kissing her lips. ''You can tan now.''

''Finally.'' Lea chuckled, climbing out of the pool. ''Will you leave me alone now?''

Cory shook his head. ''No, I'll sit next to you to dry..but I won't annoy you.'' He lied. Because as soon as Lea was laying down again and had closed her eyes. Cory threw water at her again, and once again, made her squeal and yell at him. And he just sat there and smirked. She was adorable when she was a little annoyed and angry.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!? :) **


	22. Walk

**A/N: new request: Cory and Lea teaching their kid to walk. Hope you like it?!:)**

Cory had no idea where to start. Maybe just show her. But she had seen it so often. How can she not know how to do it? Cory frowned and rubbed the back of his head. How was he even going to start this? He knew Lea knew how. She could come home any minute. But he just wanted to go ahead already. Showing her how much he had done and how much he could do. But seeing Julia sitting there, he knew he wouldn't get her to do anything in such a short notice.

It was time now, though. Time to teach her how to walk. She was already one and a half years old. Usually kids already walked by that age. She probably got it from him..He was also late with walking. Maybe that was the reason why he couldn't dance.. Anyway, he hoped Julia would "move well" just like her mother.

Cory heard the key in the slot, following by Lea's soft humble and eventually her voice calling "I'm home!" out to him.

"Hi honey!" Cory yelled back, picking Julia up in his arms before making his way over to his soon-to-be-wife.

"Hi sweetie!" Lea greeted the little girl in Cory's arms happily. She took her out of his arms and hugged her.

"Hello.." Cory pouted when he started doubting if Lea even noticed him there.

"Hey babe." Lea giggled, giving her fiancé a kiss on his cheek.

"Cheek kiss?" Cory raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Fine." Lea smiled, giving him a kiss on his mouth. Cory held on to the kiss as long as possible. Holding her by her waist so she couldn't go away so easily.

"How was work?"

"It was great! We're still getting used to each other, you know. You always have that in the beginning of a new movie. But I'm sure we'll be okay. We're getting along pretty well already." Lea nodded. "Anyway, let's start!" She said excitedly, clapping in her hands.

"Yes!" Cory chuckled, enjoying her enthusiasm. "I just didn't start yet since she didn't seem to..you know..be very excited about it."

"It's okay. But she does have to start with walking now. She you were, and you see how that developed.." Lea pointed with a huge grin on her face.

"He!" Cory frowned. "I was just enjoying that everyone took me everywhere without doing much myself.." He shrugged.

"You're just lazy! Even back then!" Lea laughed. "No, they said if one of the parents, which is you in this case, was late with walking, the chance that their kid will be late too is big.."

"I know." Cory said, nodding his head slowly. "Julia, should we start now?" He took the little girl in his arms and set her on the floor. "Okay honey, I just need you to hold my hands and take steps okay..make your way over to mommy." Cory said, pointing towards Lea who was a few inches away from them.

"Isn't this too close?" Lea asked, frowning as she noticed how close she was standing by them.

"It's the first time. We have to take things slow." Cory shrugged. "We'll just try."

"Okay..Julia, honey, come to mommy?" Lea said, clapping in her hands to get Julia's attention.

"Go to mommy..I'll hold you." Cory said, holding Julia's tiny hands in his.

Julia giggle sweetly and replaced her foot, tightly holding on to Cory's hands. After Lea and Cory had told her to do that again, she chuckled and replaced her other foot.

"That's right, Julia!" Cory said proudly. "You're walking! Well..sort of.."

"Sweetheart, just two more steps and you're by mommy! Come on!" Lea took Julia's hands over from Cory. "I got you. Just two more steps!"

Julia replaced her foot another time. She couldn't stop chuckling while her parents were both so excited about her walking.

"One more step!" Cory smiled, standing behind Lea to encourage the little girl.

But as soon as Julia wanted to set her foot somewhere else, she lost balance and fell on the ground. She immediately started crying.

"Boom!" Cory smirked, sitting down on the ground next to Julia. "Maybe it's good to know that you can't stand on one foot for such a long time..." Cory couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Julia pouted when she saw her daddy laughing at her. She even started crying louder now.

"Sweetie." Lea said, picking Julia up from the ground and holding her in her arms. "Don't cry. It wasn't hard."

"Yeah..You just fell..you learn from your mistakes." Cory said, wrapping his arms around Lea's waist.

"Daddy is right." Lea agreed. "It's okay to fall.. And it doesn't hurt. You were just a little shocked, that's all."

Julia looked from Lea to Cory, and back. She then smiled widely and started giggling again.

"We've done enough for now.." Cory pointed. "She did a great job!"

"Yeah, she does. I think we'll have her walk in no time." Lea said, setting Julia back on the ground. "I'm just afraid, though.."

"Why?" Cory asked concerned, turning Lea in his arms so he could look at her face. He frowned when he noticed the huge grin on her face. "Why are you afraid, babe?" He frowned, not understanding her smile.

"I'm afraid she can't dance." Lea laughed. "If she got that from you! Like she got walking!" Lea couldn't stop laughing as she hugged Cory tightly around his waist.

"Very funny.." Cory said. "But there are other things she might got from me..things I'm very good at." Cory smirked.

"Oh my god! Cory! Behave! There is a child near by!" Lea blushed, looking up at him.

"She won't hear it..I love you, honey."

"I love you too, babe!" Lea smiled. Cory could always just say those things out of the blue. One of the amazing things about him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the mistakes, like I said before, I'm not English and I'm still learning it on school:P Review please:)**


	23. Cutesy

**A/N: Another new request: Based on the pic Chord posted. And Lea and Cory being all cutesy in front of the cast. Hope you like it?!:)**

Lea couldn't help but giggle as she felt Cory's hands, once again, making their way around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, on his lap, and kissed the top of her head while the photographer gave them instructions. He moved his mouth closer to her ear and whispered how hot she was looking today, and that he just couldn't keep his eyes, and hands, off of her. Lea knew they were being really flirty and probably annoying as well, but she didn't care. It was the cast. Her family. Their family. The cast has seen them become friends, and eventually a couple. So she felt like home and knew she didn't have to tell Cory to stop, since they all knew how they were, and they just thought it was adorable. But she didn't want to be too flirty, though.

"Seriously babe, Rachel is looking hot again this year.." Cory whispered in her ear. "How the hell am I going to shoot scenes with you while you're dressed like that?"

Lea giggled again and moved her head a little so she could whisper in his ear. "Just control yourself."

Cory chuckled and tightened his grip around her, pulling her even closer to him. "We always have a trailer." He whispered, making Lea's eyes widening.

"Cory!" She hissed. "Shh! Behave yourself!"

"Sorry, Lea? Did you say something?" The photographer questioned, making everyone turn their heads to look at her.

Lea instantly blushed. She shook her head quickly. "No! No I didn't..sorry!" She apologized, embarrassed.

"Alright. Well, as I said.." The photographer continued.

"Please Cory, behave." Lea whispered as soon as everyone had turned their heads back to the photographer. Lea was so happy she and Cory were sitting in the back.

"I'm sorry, babe." Cory smirked, placing a lingering kiss on her cheek, followed by a "I love you" whisper.

Lea smiled and tried to start paying attention to whatever the photographer had to say. But he was too late, since the photographer was already finished with talking.

"Chris!" Lea tucked on his shirt as he walked by them. "What do we have to do?" She turned pink when she asked, she was embarrassed that she hadn't payed any attention.

"Did you listen to anything he has said? Or were you too busy with your boyfriend?" Chris grinned, already knowing the answer.

"I just couldn't really hear him.." Lea tried but Chris shook his head.

"Nice try, Lea." He laughed. "He just told us we're doing great and that he wanted a few more shots, but he'll tell you what to do then. So you didn't really miss anything." Chris explained.

"But where is everyone going?" Cory asked.

"We have a break now." Chris responded. "So you guys can continue with whatever you were doing." He smiled, waving before going away again.

"Cory, Lea, Chris, come here!" Chord yelled. "I want to take a pic of all of us."

They made there way over to the rest of the cast, who all started joking about Lea and Cory's adorableness before they actually started discussing how they wanted to take the photo.

"I know it!" Naya blurted out. "Why don't we lay all over each other? That's funny!"

"I like that idea!" Cory said. A few other people agreed and eventually they all did.

Everyone found some place to sit. Lea just sat down near Chris and some other regular glee people. She really liked the new people on glee, but she didn't really know them. She had never had scenes with them, only talked with them sometimes while she watched Cory shooting.

"I'm gonna sit here too." Cory said, sitting down next to Lea and Chris.

"Oh god, this will never fit on instagram." Chris pointed. "He'll have to cut a few people off.."

Everyone just put their hand, foot or head on each other. It probably looked ridiculous, but who cares?

Lea leaned on Cory while her feet where somewhere in the middle. She couldn't really see them anymore, there were other body parts from other people laying on top of it.

"I don't hurt you like this, do I?" Lea questioned, turning her head to Cory.

"Of course not, honey." Cory smiled. "Are you comfortable like this?"

Lea nodded her head as she smiled back to him. "Great."

Without knowing it, most of the cast was watching them. They smiled, whispered and eventually "aww'ed".

Lea looked up at them and blushed, again. "What?" She asked, feeling her cheeks reddening by the second.

Cory laughed. "We not doing anything inappropriate, so why are you guys starring at us?"

"You two are just so cute!" Chord chuckled.

"Yes! Seriously! You guys are adorable." Naya agreed.

Lea just smiled and laid her head back on her hand which was resting on Cory. She had no idea how to respond, so she just didn't. Cory didn't say anything either. He just listened, like her, and smiled, like her.

"Let's take the photo now!" Chris squeaked, clapping in his hands enthusiastically.

They took the photo over and over again since there was always someone who said he or she "looked awful".

"I still think the first one is the best." Lea pointed as they checked all the photos.

"I think so too." Cory agreed, his hands around Lea as she sat on his lap again.

"Yeah me too." Chord said. "I'll post it tomorrow."

"Have I ever mentioned how great you look on photos?" Cory suddenly asked. "I mean, you look gorgeous on every photo.."

"You're flirty today. More than normally." Lea giggled. "But thank you. I have to say you always look handsome on pics as well."

Cory smiled and they shared a lingering kiss. While the whole cast was watching them again...enjoying then cutesy.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! review please!:) **


	24. Sing For Me

**A/N: Sorry about the less posting lately..Anyway new request: Cory is visiting Canada, while Lea is home in LA. She calls Cory, because she can't get to sleep without him and he sings her to sleep. I hope you like it a bit:) **

It was weird. It happened more often but Lea still didn't like it. Especially not because she would leave just a day after he had gotten home. It suppose to be a break from glee which they would spend together, at least that was what Lea thought about first. But Cory was right, they had spend time together and they also wanted to spend time with friends and family, that was normal. And Lea was really glad all those things went so great. But not really seeing Cory for a week wasn't so nice.

She stopped packing and sat down on the bed for a minute. Packing wasn't her favorite thing to do, so a quick break wouldn't hurt. She couldn't help but giggle when she thought about a few days earlier, when she helped Cory pack his suitcase, well actually she packed it or him.

{3 days earlier}

"Lea!? Can you please help me?!" Cory yelled. "It doesn't fit!"

Lea got off the couch and went to their bedroom where Cory was hopelessly sitting on the bed, pouting.

"Why can't you pack? You used to do it yourself when we weren't together yet, right?" Lea questioned, looking at the clothes Cory had tried to put into the suitcase.

"Yeah, but that was always a mess. I just pushed it until it would fit. But that doesn't work now.." He frowned, getting off the bed. "Can you please help me, Lea?" He asked her like a little boy, kneeling so he could look up to her sadly.

"Of course." Lea said. "But you're gonna help! Not like we're going on vacation together and you let me do everything!"

"Alright!" Cory smiled, holding his hands in the air innocently. "Teach me."

Lea took everything which was put into the suitcase out and spread it on the bed. "Okay, jeans first."

Cory nodded understandingly and handed Lea two pairs of jeans.

"Thanks. Now you just have to lay it on the bottom." Lea explained while she showed it. "Now shirts."

Cory handed her his shirts. She immediately laughed when she saw one of the shirts he wanted to bring along.

"Are you seriously taking this one with you?" She asked him, holding up a shirt with a cat on it.

"Yeah, of course!" Cory replied with a smile. "You know, my girlfriend's cat gave me that as a present for my birthday, and I love it!"

Lea smiled, remembering the day she bought it for him. She had thought it was funny to let Sheila give Cory a present for his birthday as well, and he laughed so hard he always shit his pants.

* * *

Lea grabbed another shirt to put in her suitcase. She had just looked at photo's from the place they would be staying. It was amazing! And Lea was so excited for the trip.

She thought she had packed enough for today and took a shower. The water ran along her skin as she sang one of her favorite songs, 1+1 by Beyoncé.

When Lea was laying in her bed, she couldn't sleep. A million thought went through her mind as she stared at the ceiling. Cory was one of her thoughts. Usually, when she couldn't sleep. She would just nudge him so he would wake up, and they would talk until they were tired and she could sleep. Cory would do that for her. Those guys were rare.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in Lea's head. She grabbed her phone off her nightstand and dialed Cory's number.

After it had rang a few times, he answered it. The tiredness clearly hearable in his voice.

"Hello?" He said weary.

"Cory? It's me, Lea." Lea said.

"Oh..hey babe..is everything okay? Why do you call me so late?" Cory questioned, more awake now.

"Everything is alright, I just- I can't sleep... and I miss you." Lea confessed sadly.

"I miss you too, honey." Cory spoke into the phone. "Is that the reason why you can't sleep? Because you miss me?"

"I don't know.." Lea sighed. "It's probably one of the reason.."

"I think you're a little stressed.." Cory said. "I don't think there is anything I can do to help you get to sleep-"

"I know it!" Lea cut him off. "Sing for me! That always helps!"

"Sing for you?" Cory questioned laughingly. "Through the phone?"

"Yes! Please, Cory!?"

"Err-okay then..what do you want me to sing?"

"I don't care, whatever comes up in your mind."

"Okay, err- here I go.." Cory said. "I know it's late...I know you're weary. I know your plans, don't include me." Cory sang softly.

"Still here we are. Both of us, lonely. Longing for shelter, from all that we see." Lea sang along.

They sang the rest of the song together, through the phone. Lea smiled the while time. She loved hearing Cory sing, or talk, or whatever. But he just loved his voice.

"Are you tired enough now, babe?" Cory asked sweetly. Lea could hear him yawn.

"Yes..thank you. Goodnight, I love you."

"Sweet dreams, honey. Whenever you can't sleep, call me and we'll sing." Cory laughed. "See you soon! And of course I love you too!"

Lea broke the signal and put her phone away. The smile she had throughout the whole phone conversation with Cory was still on her face. And it stayed there the whole night through.

**A/N: It would mean a lot if you review:) Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. **


	25. The Two Of Us

**A/N: New request: Cory has to take care of their 6 years old daughter all by himself for the first time because Lea is in London shooting a new and there's still school. Not really monchele, but I hope you like it?!**

Cory was staring at Maddy while she was sitting on the ground, playing with her barbies. He didn't really know how to do this yet. Of course he knew how to take care of her. But there were also 'girly things' which Lea always did. And since Lea was in London to shoot her new movie, he had to do these things now too.

Cory went over to the 6-year-old and kneeled down beside her, picking up a barbie along with it.

"Hey Maddy." He greeted her, admiring the barbie he had in his hands. "This one is pretty." He pointed. Lea could do this so much better...

"Yes, daddy. That's Rachel, she's the prettiest." Maddy replied, taking the barbie out of his hands. "So don't hurt her."

"Rachel?" Cory questioned. "Like Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, that's her whole name. And her boyfriend is Finn Hudson." Maddy said, now showing Cory a manly barbie.

"Finn?" Cory repeated, smirking.

Maddy nodded sweetly. "Yes! They're really in love and they will always be together, just like you and mommy."

Cory smiled. "Did mommy tel you this?"

Maddy nodded again. "Yeah, she told me it was true love."

"With Finn and Rachel? Or me and mommy?"

"Both." Maddy replied, holding the two barbies close together. "When is mommy getting home, daddy?"

"In two weeks, sweetie. But we'll visit her next weekend."

"But daddy!" Maddy whined. "I want to see her now!"

"You still have school this week, so you can't-"

"But I want to!" Maddy cut him off, tears starting to fall down her face.

"Honey, don't be so hard on me." Cory said, taking the little girl in his arms as he set her on his lap. "We'll skype mommy tonight, okay?"

"You promise?"

"Well...if mommy isn't too tired, yes." Cory said. "However, what do you want to do now? It's Saturday, we can do something fun today."

"I'm hungry..can we go to McDonalds?"

"McDonalds?" Cory checked the time, 7 pm. "Okay then, come on. Put your toys away, then we can go."

Maddy smiled widely while she nodded and stood up. She quickly put her toys away while Cory got his wallet and car keys.

"I'm ready!" Maddy pointed when she approached Cory in the hall after a few minutes.

"Great! Let's go then!"

"Daddy, can I sit in the front, please?!" Maddy pleaded.

"Sure, and don't forget your seatbelt, eh." Cory replied, opening the car door for her.

Maddy nodded and climbed into the vehicle. She put her seatbelt on and waited for the car to start driving.

"Daddy, how did you find mommy?" Maddy asked when they were almost at McDonalds.

"We worked for the same show, we told you, glee."

"Yeah, you worked together on glee. Mommy explained that your characters were dating. Finn and Rachel, that's why I called my barbies like that."

"Indeed. Finn and Rachel." Cory said, nodding his head.

"Was it love at the first sight? Like you see in the movies?"

Cory smiled to himself, remembering the first time he saw Lea. "Yes." He replied. "It was love at the first sight. And it was even better than in those movies."

"Awesome!" Maddy said, smiling from ear to ear. "Mommy said that too! And because you loved each other so much, I came. Right, daddy?"

"Yeah.." Cory said. "Something like that.." He really hoped she wouldn't question him any further. Fortunately, she didn't.

"Yaayy!" Maddy suddenly cheered. "I see the 'M' sign! From McDonalds!"

Cory parked the car and they got something to eat and drink. A few people asked for Cory's signature and Maddy was all too happy to give hers too, even though it was just a random scrabble. They also asked about Lea and monchele and glee, where Cory didn't respond to.

"How are you and Lea?" Someone asked, while he hold his camera in Cory's face. "Still in love?"

Cory just ignored him and continued giving his signature to other people, but Maddy looked up at the guy.

"Are you asking if my mommy and daddy are still in love?" She questioned the guy, holding her McDonalds toy tightly in her hands.

The guy turned his camera to Maddy and kneeled down beside her. "Yes." He said while he kept filming everything. "Are they?"

"Of course!" Maddy replied happily. "They love each other very much! And they still hug and kiss, but that's kinda gross.."

"Thank you, Maddy." The guy said accomplished. "This is amazing, thanks."

Maddy frowned. "What's amazing? Oh, and last time, when I got home from school, mommy and daddy loved each other so much that they even had their shirts off while they were kissing on the couch..I guess it was exhausting so it was warm or something-"

"Enough now." Cory said, his cheeks reddening. "Come on, honey. We're going home." He said, taking Maddy's hand in his.

"Daddy?" Maddy asked when they were on their way back home.

"Mmm?"

"Thank you for today, it was very awesome! And I'm sorry if I was too hard on you..."

"It's okay, sweetie." Cory said. "It was my first time to take care of you all by myself, I just had to figure out how. And I understand that you miss mommy..I miss her too."

"Yeah..I can't wait to skype her! I'm gonna tell her how awesome my dat with you was!" Maddy said. "oh, and daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Maddy. I really do."

**A/N: Thanks if you keep reading my writings! I know there are a lot of writers like me, most of them way better than me, so I'm so happy if you keep reading mine too:) And thank you for the reviews! They always make me smile! You guys are the best! **


End file.
